Vampire's Rain
by Lilly-princess
Summary: Sequel to Wolf's Knight. My Aunt is at Cross Academy only to take me away to kill me! I go in hiding with the Kuran Clan. Can both Kiba and Zero help me? Will I ever find out which one to chose? Whose the friend, whose the lover? Things don't look good.
1. Chapter 1: Kaname Kuran

Chapter 1

"Kami, Ichijo Sempai told me what happened. I know your Aunt is a great trouble to all the vampires especially being acquaintances with a noble," I heard the male figure tell me gently. I turned my head and saw a dark and tall figure, and he looked like he had short hair, wearing a long coat, but I couldn't really see whom it was. "You may come stay with us until your wolf friend comes to take you away. Our house is pretty far from here and you can hide there for now. Would you like to stay there with me and my wife?" he asked me again. I got up from the couch and walked towards the figure and gasped at whom it was.

"Kaname…Kuran," I said with shock, "You're married to Yuuki?" "Yes, well we just recently got married," Kaname told me with a little smile. "You want to help me? Why?" I asked him. "Well I don't go to this Academy anymore but I still wish for there to be peace between vampires and humans," he told me, "I have a feelings that you Aunt Morgan wants to break it and to let the world know about vampires by working with the nobles." "But do they wish to ever cross you when they're doing wrong?" I asked him. "No, they know better to ever cross me," he told me, "Purebloods have more power then Nobles, including the human Nobles."

Confusion has struck me but is the same way it was understandable. I know that I could trust Kaname Kuran but I still had a feeling not to have anything to do with him. I knew that, that part of me was the part the loved Zero. I closed my eyes and made my decision. "Kaname Sempai, I will accept your offer," I told him. He nodded and looked at Ichijo Sempai and said, "Ichijo, if Zero or the headmaster ask where Kami is, tell them to come and talk to me about it." "Kaname, you will be in danger if Zero finds out about this," Takuma said to him. "I will deal with him," Kaname said. "Kaname Sempai," I said to him. Kaname looked at me and waited for me to continue to talk. "Don't hurt Zero, there is someone that loves him, and I ask you this as my request," I told him. Kaname sighed and nodded to my request.

"Well I will transport us some where away from here for your safety Kami," he told me, "Can you leave your clothes here, Yuuki would love to take you shopping when we get back and when you've fully had your rest." I nodded to him and still wasn't very happy. "Ichijo, will you do what I ask?" Kaname asked Takuma Sempai. "I will, the chairman will be pleased to hear from you, but not from this," he answered Kaname. "Goodbye, and thank you Ichijo," Kaname said as he opened the door and walked out. "Thank you Takuma Sempai," I told him with a little smile. "Be careful Kami," he said and I nodded as he placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it, "Goodbye." "Tell Zero I said goodbye to him and to the Chairman," I told him and he nodded.

I felt a tear running down my face and turned to leave Takuma Sempai. I walked to Kaname Kuran who was waiting for me. "Everything will be alright Kami," Kaname told me. I nodded and Kaname held out his arm to me. I took it and we both went flying in the air and landed at the bottom of the school grounds, where it was closer to the town. "We'll take the train to go to the house," Kaname told me. I nodded to him but I still felt bad that I was leaving Zero. It wasn't fair to him that I was leaving him without saying goodbye myself. More tears rolled down my cheeks as we walked to the train station.

Zero's side:

He killed the vampires and it took longer then he thought. They were pretty strong but he still defeated them. He walked to the house where the chairman was. He could hear the chairman talking to a strange woman in his office. Zero leaned against the wall and listened to them talking. "I think that it was a little to soon to see her," the woman said. Zero smelt a vampire but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. The smell made him hunger for blood. He covered his mouth and tried to stay quiet. "Perhaps, let her sleep on it and then we can try tomorrow," Zero heard the chairman say. Zero left his place and went to go to Kami's room.

He knocked on the door and said, "Kami?" There was no answer. Zero waited for a long time and knocked again and a little bit louder. Still no one answered and Zero began to worry. "Kami? Can you at least tell me that you're okay in there?" Zero asked worriedly. 'Strange, she always lets me in no matter what. I wonder what's wrong?' Zero thought. he lifted his hand to the door again to knock but held it still only an inch away from the door. Then he pulled his hand away. He turned to leave and wondered why Kami was acting like this.

Kami's side:

I walked on to the train with Kaname and we sat next to each other. To me it was kind of awkward, I didn't really like Kaname since he wanted Yuuki to leave with him. And now they were married. My pity for Zero grew and it made me feel like I was going to cry. I wanted to torture Kaname for so many things. I knew that he was a nice and kind person, but there was also a side of him I never liked.

"You're thinking about Zero, aren't you?" Kaname asked me looking at me with eyes that looked sorrowful. 'No, I was remembering how much I don't like you,' I thought. I wanted to smile at my thought but I better not. "Yes, we've come close friends," I answered him. "Closer than Yuuki ever did," he told me. "Uh… what makes you say that?" I asked him. "Kami, I know about you. I talk to the chairman more then you and your wolf friend does," he told me. I looked away to glare at something other than him. "Besides I know what happened to your town and your home," Kaname told me. My glare went away but my eyebrows furrowed together still. "It was ruined by the human Noble Lord Darcia, along with a Level E vampire. Just like what Zero will turn into," Kaname said. "It's true I know. But remember this Kaname Sempai, I would search til the ends of the earth to find Shizuka's blood to save him from going into a Level E vampire," I told him firmly. Kaname looked shocked at me and said, "You're so close that you'd do anything." I looked at him and said, "I've lost more then him and he understands me best. I want him not live his live hating himself every time he thinks he'll become a Level E. I care for him and he's the one I … I've come close to." 'Damn I almost said that I loved him,' I thought. Which was true to me, but I couldn't admit it yet. I still had feelings for Kiba.

I saw that Kaname was even more shocked with me and I didn't care if Kaname would hate me for sticking up for Zero. I love Zero and if Kaname saw it he knew that he couldn't kill Zero even if he wanted to. He would know that he couldn't do it. If he tried to take Zero away from me, I would seriously tell Yuuki everything. I know that's not what Kaname would want, but he doesn't scare me. I knew now for sure that if I could I could fight my aunt and kill her.

"Zero's lucky to have a friend like you," he told me. I gasped at him and thought, 'Why did he say that to me?' He looked away from me and out the window. I stared at him in wonder and then I finally said, "I'm lucky to have a friend like Zero. He's changed since you guys left," I said. "We all did," Kaname said, "We all changed."

Ichijo Sempai's Side:

'Zero's gonna kill me. No! He's gonna kill Kaname. Because Yuuki left with him, he's gonna be even more mad! I must talk with the chairman about this,' He thought and ran out from the Dormitory and towards the house where the Chairman was.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short but I wanted to stop at that point and then continue on. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Run Away with Kiba

Chapter 2

Ichijo's Side:

Takuma stopped running towards the chairman's house. '_If I go now, they'll find Kami there and her Aunt will take her away for sure. I should wait a few days until they realize that something is up_,' Takuma Sempai thought to himself. He turned around and walked back to the Dormitory. There he would wait until the chairman and Zero would ask him if he'd seen Kami. He knew he had to keep Kaname's request, and he would.

Zero's Side:

'_It's been a few days and Kami hasn't come to school_,' Zero thought as his eyebrows furrowed together, '_Something's not right_.' Zero ran out of the classroom and ran out of the building towards the chairman's house. When he got in front of Kami's door he banged on it with his fists. "KAMI! OPEN UP! Please!," Zero begged. "Zero," the chairman said. Zero broke down the door and gasped. "Zero! You…" the chairman trailed off. They found that Kami wasn't in her room as they both thought. Zero was furious and ran all the way to the dormitory. "Zero!" the chairman called from behind. But Zero ignored him and ran to the gates where Ichijo Sempai was. He knew Kami visited him once in a while to talk but he was worried about her. He knew he wasn't going to lose her to a Night Class student. He couldn't lose her like he lost Yuuki.

He reached the gate and it was locked. He was fighting to get it open. He broke the chain and ran to the door. He slammed it opened and saw Shiki and Rima eating their chocolates while giving Zero a strange look. Aido Sempai raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Where is Ichijo Sempai?" Zero growled at them. "Zero," Ichijo Sempai said. Zero glared at him. "Zero," the chairman said looking at him. "Where's Kami!" Zero asked Ichijo Sempai. The chairman looked at Ichijo Sempai and Ichijo gave a sad sigh. "She's with the Kurans," he answered. Zero's eyes widened with rage and he clenched his fists. "Kaname?" the chairman asked. "Kaname said that he would answer all of your questions," Ichijo Sempai explained. "Talk to Kaname. AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Zero shouted. "Zero," the chairman said putting his hand on Zero's shoulders, "Kaname wouldn't take Kami away from you." "He took Yuuki away from me," Zero mumbled. The chairman sighed and said, "We'll have to pay the Kuran's a visit."

Kami's side:

I stayed at the Kuran's house for a few days now. Yuuki is what I expected. Just like Yori Chan, she loves to shop. I sat in a chair, looking out the window with hot chocolate in a cup in front of me. "How is Zero?" Yuuki asked me. I looked at her with sad eyes, "He's doing better then before." She looked down at her cup and said, "I see. He hasn't changed since I left." "Yuuki, you left his heart broken. Did you know at all that he loved you?" I asked her in a soft and yet sad tone. "When I became a vampire and drank his blood I knew his feelings. But to me they weren't as strong as Kaname's. I didn't know it before. He may have given me a hint but I only thought of him as a friend." She answered me. "Even though, we're close, I saw that he still loved you," I told her. "Does he still?" she asked me looking at me with sad eyes. "I don't know his feelings for you anymore," I told her. It was the honest truth. I missed Zero, I wanted to see him again. I missed his hugs and going to class with him.

"So you're the new guardian?" Yuuki asked me. "For a year now," I told her. I grabbed my cup and took a sip of hot chocolate. We heard a door open from one of the rooms. Kaname appeared and said, "The chairman is on his way with Zero." I stood up and thought if my Aunt was coming too. "Your Aunt is also on her way. I managed to find your wolf friend." Kaname said. "You did?" I asked. Kaname nodded and moved to the side as Kiba appeared behind him in his human form. "KIBA!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him. "Don't worry Kami, I'll get you away from here." Kiba said and he wrapped his arms around my body.

Aunt Morgan's side:

"Gone?" she asked, "why?" "Well, I'm not sure but we'll have to visit the Kuran family," the chairman said. "Oh, I'll go with you and I'll be in a separate room," she said. "We leave tomorrow, Zero is coming too," the chairman said. "Oh good," she said smiling. "Well tomorrow then," she said closing the door as the chairman left. '_Kami, you can run but you can't hide. I'll get you Kami, and you'll make a good servant._' She smiled and bit her finger sucking her own blood.

Zero's side:

Zero had his things packed for the next days journey to see Kami and Kaname Kuran. He felt like he was going to kill him no matter if Yuuki was his lover or not. He realized that he didn't have feelings for Yuuki anymore. He had feelings for Kami now. He closed his eyes and remembered how he drank her blood when they first met. He remembered her first day of being a guardian and fell asleep from crying too much. He could still feel her warm body against his arms. He missed her, he missed having fun with her while they were on guardianship while the Night class was in class. He missed talking to her as they sat in a tree. Zero clenched his fists and banged one against the wall and said, "Damn it Kaname Kuran."

Kami's side:

Kiba and I left the Kuran's house to get away as soon as possible. I knew we had to walk all night to be as far away from the house as possible. I wondered how Kaname was feeling with a wolf around. I remember when Zero first met Kiba, and he was pretty upset. What is it with vampires and wolves? Kiba wasn't that bad and Zero knew that. But Zero still didn't like him. Kiba didn't like Zero, but he understood that Zero was my friend.

We walked until the it was sunrise. I fell on the ground and sat there for a minute. Kiba stopped walking and looked at me. I was really tired, I didn't think I would have made it this far. We really were far from the Kuran house, I was thankful for that, but at the moment I wished that there was a bed next to me to fall asleep on. Kiba walked over to me and picked me up, "It's okay, I can walk. Just sleep for now." He carried me as he kept walking. I remembered that he did this when I was feeling weak from the ruins in my town. I missed Kiba so much and it was rare that I saw him. I fell asleep in his arms and he still kept on walking.

Zero's side:

Zero could smell vampires on the train. He wasn't really happy about it either. He was pissed and wanted to kill Kaname Kuran as soon as he saw him. He wanted to find Kami and tell her to come back. But confusion struck Zero. Zero laid in his bed on the train and wondered why Kaname would even take Kami away. '_What exactly was Kaname's reason?_' Zero thought. He sighed and turned over and fell asleep.

Yuuki's Side:

"Kaname, what is really going on?" she asked her husband. "Kami's Aunt is coming with Zero and the chairman. She wants to try and control the vampires with power. She works with the human noble Lord Darcia to gain her power," Kaname told her. "But, you can stop this right?" she asked him. "That's the plan. Morgan will be here before the chairman and Zero. I will have her suffering when they come into the house and start asking why I am doing this. That is when I'll tell them the truth," Kaname said looking out side, "They should be here in a day, maybe two." "Kaname," Yuuki said softly.

Kami's side:

I woke up and found myself laying on the ground next to Kiba. I blinked a few times and sat up. I looked up at the sky and it looked like that sun was setting. I looked at Kiba and he was still sound asleep. I place my hand over his head and started to run my hands through his hair. He's been walking all this way to keep me away from my Aunt and I could tell that he was worn out. "Thanks Kiba," I whispered to him. I stopped running my hand through his hair and got up. I walked to a tree close by and leaned against it. My mind was confused. I had feelings for Kiba, but I did for Zero, and a little for Ichijo… I mean Takuma Sempai. More for Kiba and Zero. But I couldn't decide on which one to chose. I looked back at Kiba who was asleep. '_Maybe I could talk to him about it and he could help me. Kiba is like that_,' I thought.

I looked away and towards the moon that was a quarter moon. I wondered if Zero was already at the Kuran house. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't. That's why I ran away in the first place. To get away from my Aunt Morgan. I thought she was good when I was little but after the conversation my parents had, I rethought about it.

"You're up already Kami?" I heard a male voice say. "Kiba, did I wake you?" I asked him. "No I've actually been asleep after you were for a little bit," he said with a smile, "But don't worry, we're pretty far away from the Kuran house." I nodded and looked at the moon. "So, what have you been thinking?" he asked me. "Kiba, there's something that you need to know," I told him, not looking at him. "Yes," he asked me. "I have feelings for you," I told him and then I turned to look at him. "Oh, you like me," he said. I nodded at him. He sighed and said, "Kami, I do have feelings for you. I mean I do want you to be with me, but you don't know what the guys and I go through. It's too dangerous for you," he told me. He walked closer to me and said, "You are a good person and beautiful…. And." He was stumbling over his words and he grabbed a piece of my hair. His hand slid down to the ends of it and sighed. "And?" I asked him.

Kiba looked at me and pulled my in his arms and kissed me. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to do this sometime but Zero kept popping in my head. But this kiss didn't feel the same as the time Zero kissed me. I hate to think it but no matter how I try, I can't feel that same as I felt when Zero kissed me. For Zero that was a good thing, for Kiba, not so much.

Kiba and I released our kiss and he said, "You didn't feel anything did you?" I felt like I was going to burst into tears, I didn't want to hurt him but I shook my head. "Yeah, I didn't either to be honest," he said still holding me. I looked at him in disbelief. "Kami I'm sorry, but I think I can only love you as a little sister. I have feelings for Cheza," he told me. "I'm sorry too, I have feelings for Zero," I confessed to him and both our arms fell at our sides.

**A/N: "GASP!" Ooooooo! Kiba kissed Kami! Sorry that I ended that Love triangle a little bit soon. And for so many Point of views but just for you guys to understand it a little bit more. But it doesn't stop there! Actually there was more of a love Square then a triangle! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Persuasion

**A/N: This chapter is based off of Zero's point of view! **

Chapter 3

We arrived at the Kuran's house, and I could smell all the pureblood vampires and Kami's scent. My eyes widened, and I ran up to the door. I slammed it opened and Kaname Kuran was the first I saw. He turned to look at me. I glared and leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. "WHERE IS KAMI?" I asked him. He was lying on the floor motionless. I could feel the awkwardness around me. I was really showing to everyone that I really cared about Kami. "Kami, left," Kaname told me. "What?" I asked confused now. "LET ME GO!" I heard a woman's voice. I looked up and saw an older woman. She snarled at Yuuki, who was close to the woman. I got off of Kaname and looked at the woman in confusion. "What's going on then?" I asked.

Kaname got up and walked towards the woman. "Kaname what is the meaning of this?" the chairman asked. "I'm sorry headmaster. This is Kami's Aunt Morgan I believe," Kaname said. "That's the woman that Kami was running from?" I asked Kaname. Kaname nodded. "I'm confused here," the chairman said. "I'm sorry headmaster. This is Morgan, a level E vampire that was planning to make Kami her first slave. And to one day take over the vampire world as the noble Lord Darcia wants to take over the human part of the world," Kaname explained. My mouth dropped as my eyes were wide opened. "She's the bitch?" I asked Kaname. Kaname smiled and nodded. I glared at the woman as she glared back at him.

"I can' get out of here you know," Morgan said. "Morgan, letting a thing like you live is my fault and I will destroy you for Kami's sake," I told her. "It would be my fault also for you to be allowed to live, to take over the vampire world," Kaname said. "Oh come on Kaname Kuran. I could help you out here and there if I become a leader of the vampires or not. I didn't say that I would," Morgan tried to persuade him. "You would kill Kaname," I told her. "Of course not! I personally think that the pureblood such as Kaname, should remain a leader of the vampires. I would just punish the little bad vampires," she said with a smile. To me it felt like an evil smile. I glared at her as Kaname said, "Tempting, but I don't think I could trust a little trick like you."

His eyes glowed red as her wrist popped and blood spilt from it. Yuuki turned her head with disgust. I glowered at Morgan and said, "You sure you want to persuade Kaname like that. Honestly I think I've seen better then that." "You're right Zero you have," Kaname told me. I smiled at him for once in my life. "I beg of you Kaname!" Morgan cried, "I will do anything. I just want my little niece back." Kaname looked from me to Morgan. Morgan was licking her blood. I felt the urge to drink it. I gasped for air and fell on my knees. "Zero!" Yuuki cried as she ran to my side.

Morgan laughed and said, "You look hungry Zero. Wanna taste?" I snatched my eyes away from her in disgust. "Oh, but you'll waste it. Come on you can drink my blood. It's okay, in fact I might let you live for being so kind to me," she said with a smile. "Go die bitch!" I snarled at her. "Oh come on just one drop," Morgan said with a smile, "I could help you get Kami back." My eyes widened in anger. "Kaname, Zero, I could really use your help. I just want to help the level E vampires. You know I was actually thinking of helping Lord Darcia and then turning against him. Why Kaname, isn't that what you want? To end the human Noble's for good. Let the wolves take the flower maiden for them like should anyways. Let them go to their Paradise for their sake. You could have a good life with Yuuki. With children, oh yes, wonderful children that I can see.

Cross Kein, you could have the peace between vampire hunters and vampires. They could live in peace by your hand along with mine. Together we could succeed in you pacifist. That's been your dream for a while now since the Kuran's were little children and having to discuss it with the parents of Kaname and Yuuki. They were you're closest friends. I'm sure that they would be proud of you to join this with me.

Yuuki, you could have an amazing life with Kaname and like I said, have beautiful and wonderful children just like how you two were when you were young. You could spend you're free time with Yori Chan and Kami Chan shopping. Looking for clothes for yourself. Feel some freedom for yourself.

Zero, you could have a life with Kami. I wouldn't treat her like my children. My children were troublemakers that wouldn't listen to me. That's why I disciplined them. I didn't have a choice and yet they put me in jail for teaching my children what was right and wrong. You and Kami could have a wonderful life together if you help me. I could destroy those wolves for good so that she could fall in love with you. You could be a noble vampire just by drinking my blood. It's been proven. Lord Darcia has made it so. You wouldn't have to fall into a Level E like me. But you can save yourself and be with the person you love."

'_Was it just me or was she really trying to get to us?_' I thought to myself. "Morgan," I said, "No matter what I agree to, you will kidnap Kami, beat her, suck her blood, kill Kaname for allowing to let you go. You would kill Yuuki just for being Kaname's mate or make her you're food with Kami. You would kill the Headmaster for the pacifist that took him years to succeed which is still doing well. You would definitely kill me because I love Kami and you would try to keep us apart even if you let me live."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I spoke to her in anger. My fists clenched together and I could feel my fangs biting the inside of my gums. I didn't know exactly what to do, until I remembered that I had my gun. But I wonder if I should let her rant on some more before I shoot her.

"Morgan, you're a lie and a trick as Kaname said," the headmaster spoke, "Zero's right, you would kill me and kill off the pacifist that all three of us had tried to hard to work for. I won't back down now and lose the years that I've wasted for the pacifist that I've been fighting for."

"You're a disgrace to vampires," Yuuki said, "I know I will have a good life with my husband and he is a good husband. I don't need you in my life at all. I can live without you and still have the life I've always wished for with Kaname."

"I agree with my wife, I'm more powerful than you and you noble human friend of yours," Kaname told her, "I must say that it was a mistake that you have crossed me. That will be taken care of by your punishment. You have no power to come against me and yet you say you can where here you are rotting away as I can kill you with in a spilt second."

Morgan smiled at him and said, "Hmm… but you haven't killed me yet Kaname. You waited until the Headmaster and Zero arrived to know what's really going on. On why Kami has run away with a wolf. My time here maybe done but there is more then what you think. I'm not the only one that will go and hunt after her. Friends of mine, including the human noble, Lord Darcia will take Kami away. She would be bitten by a pureblood vampire that is held captive and she with suck the blood of that pure blood to become a noble blooded vampire."

"That's where you're wrong," Kaname, told her. "Purebloods aren't just vampires that were born from a vampire family. What you said is partly true only Kami wouldn't become a noble blooded vampire. She'd become a new pure blooded vampire." Morgan smiled at Kaname.

"Kaname finish her please," Yuuki, asked him. Kaname's eyes turned red looking at Morgan and just as he did, I reach for my gun. I aimed at Morgan and fired before Kaname could do anything. Morgan's body disappeared and pieces of dust fell on the floor. Kaname swept the dust into the fireplace close by.

"I said that it was my fault for letting her live," I told everyone in the house. "Zero," Yuuki said my name. I looked at her and she stared at me. "You did change," she said. I nodded and said, "After what has happened, we all did." I looked at Kaname and walked over to him. "I'm sorry that I got in the way for you to get to Yuuki," I told him. He blinked at me and said, "Zero, you couldn't help it. Just like I couldn't." "You have a good wife, congratulations Kaname," I told him. "Thank you Zero." Kaname said.

"Well I'm going to write a letter to Kiba," the headmaster said, "Going to tell him the good news. Kami can come home now." I smiled at the headmaster and everything felt right. Even though what Morgan said worries me a little. I don't want Kami to be taken away from me again. I was wrong to judge Kaname like that and should've listened to him.

I walked outside and wondered if Kami was really all right out there with a wolf. I missed her. I almost told her that I loved her once, but I couldn't tell her the truth, it was too soon. I looked up at the moon and it reminded me of Kami. I remember how she used to come out of her dorm and sit in a tree near by just to look at it. I remembered how I used to do that. When I was a guardian when Yuuki was still at the Academy. But everything's changed now. I've fallen out of love with Yuuki and in with Kami. My problem is how to show it and tell her. Maybe I could ask Kaname for help on that one. But Kami did tell me that it wasn't just me that she had feelings for.

_**"Zero," she said softly, "I like you too, but…" she sighed. "Zero, I also have some feelings for Kiba," She told me. "The wolf?" I asked her. "Yes," she answered. I was glaring behind her and she said, "You might have a chance more then he will since he's gone a lot. But he still was there for me too you know." "Yeah, looking forward for that," I said smiling. She turned around looked at me and said, "Let's just take everything slow okay?" I nodded and we hugged again.**_

I smiled at the memory. That was when I confessed to her. But I still didn't say the truth. And I can't believe that I kissed her. It was a first for me, I don't know about her. Sometimes when I think about that moment I can still feel her lips against mine. I still blame Ichijo Sempai for that. "Kami, where are you? I miss you. I love you. I just can't seem to tell you that for some reason," I said out loud to myself. '_I'll get Kaname to help me try to tell Kami that I love her,_' I thought. I smiled and thought about her for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Train Ride Home

**A/N: Now it's back to Kami's point of view. **

Chapter 4

I was sitting next to a tree, thinking about Zero. It's been almost a week since I've seen him. I was already missing him. I looked around me and found that I was still by myself. Kiba had gone into town to see if there was any way to contact the Kuran's to see if Kaname's plans had worked, even though I wasn't sure what his plan was. I knew that he might have to fight Zero since Zero would be pissed for Kaname taking me away from him. I was sure that Zero, the chairman and my aunt would've reached the Kuran's house by now. I sighed and hugged my knees waiting for Kiba's return and to hear if there was any news from the Kurans.

I looked up and saw Kiba in his wolf form. I stood up and waited for him to keep coming closer. He turned into a human and he handed me a letter saying, "It's from the chairman. It's addressed to you." I took the letter from Kiba and opened it up. I began to read it and I sighed and fell sitting on my legs. "Kiba," I said, "Kaname planned to kill my aunt and she died." "What happened," Kiba asked me kneeling beside me. "He said that Zero and Kaname destroyed her. Kaname used his powers and Zero shot her at the same time and she turned into dust," I said looking at Kiba. "What else does it say?" He said trying to read the rest of the letter. "I can come home again," I said. I sighed and smiled. I got to my feet and smiled saying, "I can go home now. Everything will be okay now." Kiba nodded and said, "It's will be a while to get to the Kurans on foot. Get on and I'll run to their house." He turned into a wolf and laid on the ground as I got on his back.

He stood and ran in the direction we came from. I thought about seeing the chairman again. '_Would he really be happy to see me again? Would Zero hate me again? What would happen to Kiba after all of this? What would happen with Cheza and him?_' I thought. He was running faster like he did when we were leaving my town to the academy. I remember everything, the first day I arrived to the academy, the first day of school, well everything. My first day arriving at the academy was pretty hectic. Kiba promised to visit once a month and the chairman and I agreed that he could be my dad. My first day of school, I was kind of bored. Zero also bit me for the first time. He has been since then, but I obliged to him. So technically it's my fault. I'm the type of person that loves to help my friends out no matter what.

We arrived at the Kuran house while the sun was setting. Kiba howled as I got off of him. "Thanks Kiba," I said as I hugged him. He turned into a human and said, "I'm glad I could help you. Remember this, I think that you should be with Zero instead of me or anyone else. He really seems like he loves you." "I'll remember," I nodded as we released our hug. He turned into a wolf and ran away. I watched him leave. I felt a big thump against my body. My eyes widened as I was confused to who exactly was hugging me.

"I miss you so much Kami," I heard Zero's voice. I smiled and remembered what Kiba told me. I placed my hand on Zero's arms and said, "I've missed you a lot too Zero." He released me and I turned around to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry Zero, I had to get away," I told him. "No, I understand. I would've asked you to run away with me too, if we could've. I should've stayed with you for the day. I didn't know. I shouldn't of…" I cut him off and said, "Thank you Zero." I kissed his cheek and released our hug. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"AHHHH! KAMI YOU'RE OKAY!" the chairman shouted as he ran to me. He threw himself at me, giving me a hug. "I've missed my little girl," he cried to me. I looked at Zero and he smiled at me. I giggled and said hugging the chairman back, "Hi dad, I've missed you too. I'm glad that I can go home at peace." "Kami," the chairman said seriously as he released our hug. "Huh?" I asked looking at him. "If there is trouble like this again, you and Zero need to let me know," he told me. "Okay," I said nodding to him. "Good," he said as he gave me another hug.

I saw Kaname and Yuuki walk out of the house with smiles on their faces. I released my hug from the chairman and walked over to them. I hugged Yuuki and said, "Thank you so much Yuuki." "You're welcome," she said hugging me back. We both let go and I hugged Kaname and said, "Thank you Kaname." He smiled and said, "Kami, it was a pleasure to have you." We let go and his face went back to being serious. "Kami, there will be more people after you at least that's what you're Aunt said," Kaname told me. "I don't know who else would come after me," I told him confused. "Kami," the chairman said, "You can practice your fighting skills with Zero and we can help you be more protective of yourself." "Great," I said rolling my eyes, "More protection." Zero flashed a smile at me. I raised an eyebrow at Zero and walked towards the chairman and him.

"Well we have to get going," the chairman said, "the train will be coming soon." "Oh wait!" Yuuki shouted as she ran into the house. We waited about fifteen minutes for her. She ran out the house with a bag in her hand. "Here Kami," she said handing me the bag. I took it and thought what could be in the bag. "It's you're clothes that we got for you," she said with a smile. "Oh," I said and smiled at her, "Thank you." "You're welcome. Tell Yori Chan I said hi," Yuuki said waving to me with a smile as we were walking away. "Okay I will," I said and we continued to walk away.

We walked to the train station that wasn't that far away. We got on and sat in a booth. I was sitting next to the window as Zero sat next to me. "Kami, did Kiba say where he was going?" the chairman said. "No, he didn't. But I just figured he'd continue to search for Cheza," I answered him. I felt Zero's hand move on top of mine. I had a feeling that he was feeling sorry for me. "I'm gonna go put my stuff away," I said. "I think I'll do that too," Zero said as he followed me to the next car behind the one we were in. I placed my bags on a bed at the top and saw Zero behind me. He moved past me and placed his bag to the bed next to mine.

"So, how did it go with Kiba?" Zero asked me. "I confessed my feelings to him Zero," I told him looking at him seriously. I looked away and said, "He did have feelings for me until he met Cheza. Now he only likes me as a little sister." "Are you okay?" Zero asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I realized that I don't like him like that anymore," I said looking at Zero now. "As long as you feel okay, then good," he said with a smile. He hugged me and said, "I'm so glad you're okay. I've missed you so much while you were gone." I felt happy and so did the inside of me. I heard Zero gasp for air and I knew it was time. He need my blood, and he hasn't eaten anything in a while.

"Kami," he whispered to me. "I know," I said as I moved my hair to one side. Zero picked me up and placed my body on the bed. I got confused at first and wondered what he was doing. He laid next to me and brushed my hair to one side and licked my neck. I looked into his red eyes and he revealed his fangs to me. He sunk his fangs into my neck and had his fingers tangling my hair. His hands felt so gentle as they went through my hair. I closed my eyes feeling like I was about to fall asleep. I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart race.

"Kami," he said when he stopped drinking my blood. I looked up at him and thought how it wasn't painful tome anymore. He wiped away the blood that was on his lips. I didn't move my hand from his chest and my other hand moved to his face. He looked at me with strange eyes. I saw them when he said that he liked me. He moved closer to me and embraced me in a hug. I thought that he was going to kiss me again. I snuggled up against his body and felt like I was going to go to sleep. He let go of me and reached for something in his bag. I wondered what it was until he pulled out a band-aid and placed it over the two bite marks. He ran his hand over my neck.

"I drank to much," he said, "That's why you're tired." "What am I supposed to do?" I asked him. "You need to eat, I can taste that you're body is craving for food. And you also need more water," he said as he pulled me up. I felt fine as I came up and thought about what he said. '_I should really eat and drink something_,' I thought. "You don't feel light headed do you?" he asked me. "No, I feel fine actually," I told him. He pulled me out from the bed and out of the car.

We arrived back at the car where the chairman was. "So, Kami, what will you have for dinner?" he asked me. "Uh…," I said as I looked at the menu, "White rice with sauce and chicken." I smiled at the chairman as he did the same for me. The waiter came back and I gave her my order. "Anything for you sir?" the waiter asked Zero. "Just water please," he said looking at me cautiously. "I'm fine whispered," to him as the chairman spoke. "Just making sure," he whispered back to me. Both of my hands disappeared under the table and I felt his hand touch mine. Our hands tied together and I smiled at him.

"Alright," the chairman said, "Kami, we have to be extra careful now that we know that the nobles are after you." "Why exactly does my Aunt want from me?" I asked. "I don't know that, but Kaname said that he would find some way to find out why." "This is my fight though. I have to fight them too you know," I told him. "We understand, but remember Kami that you are still my daughter. I'm responsible for you." The chairman told me. "Until she turns eighteen soon," Zero said. "ZERO! YOU HAD TO SAY THAT!" the chairman said shouting at him. "What it's true," he said so calmly. "You know dad, Zero's right," I said. the chairman sunk in his chair and his head fell on the table. "Kami. I'm going to be losing you," he said with his head still down. "You'll only lose her if she marries someone, or dies," Zero said sarcastically. "AHHH! ZERO DON'T SAY THAT!" the chairman said as he stood up pointing at him. "Unless if you want to take the opportunity Zero," the chairman said. "Huh?" Zero and I both said. At that moment our hands were untied. "DAD!" I shouted. "What?" he asked me, "You two could make such a cute couple." "Great way to ruin the moment," Zero whispered in my ear. "UGH!" I groaned in annoyance and my face fell on the table now.


	5. Chapter 5: Thank you

Chapter 5

We arrived back to the Academy the next day. I went into my room and I was really exhausted. I put all of my new clothes in my closet. I've never done that much shopping in a long time. The last time I went shopping like that was when the chairman and I went to go get groceries. I sat on the bed and let out a sigh. I hear someone walk into my room and close the door. "You couldn't sleep on the train," Zero asked me. "Nope," I said as I fell on my pillow. He walked over towards me. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"You look pretty tired," he said as he put his hand on my head. "You should go to sleep," he said as he was getting up. "Wait," I said, "Can you stay until I fall asleep? Remember when we were on the train and you started to drink my blood? You were also playing with my hair." "I remember. I believe it's every girls weakness spot," he said, "So you want me to sleep here with you to?" "Uh…" was all I could make out and thought about that, "I didn't say that." "So, you're saying that I can?" he asked me. "NO!" I raised my voice a little, then spoke in a calmer voice, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to do that. Plus my dad might think that something's up." "I still remember what he said," Zero said as he sat down next to me again. "About?" I asked. "If I wanted the opportunity to marry you," he said looking down. I blinked a few times and said, "That's a strange thing he said. Have you ever thought about marriage Zero?" "Hm? Oh, sometimes. It pops in my head once in a great while. Mostly on why people get married and then divorced," he said softly. "Sometimes I wished my parents got a divorce. I think Yuuto…I mean Timmy…" he cut me off saying, "You can call him that and I'll know who you're talking about." "Well anyways, Yuuto suffered the most I think. He never really remembered much when our parents got along," I explained.

"It would've been cool if I was able to meet your brother," Zero said looking at me with sad eyes. The remembrance of Timmy's wish flashed back into my head.

_**"I wish you were real Zero. I wish that Kami and I could escape and be with you and Mr. Chairman. I wish you could be my older brother, I wouldn't replace your other brother, but it would be nice if you were my brother. Kami needs someone to be with. I wish you and Kami to be together."**_

I sighed and thought that it was only a year ago when he said it. I never should've heard it. '_Why couldn't have been stupid like usual and just continue walking. But if I did that, then I probably wouldn't be here with Zero now_,' I thought. "Yuuto, would've wanted to meet you too," I answered. '_How can I tell Zero that I'm in an anime. Of the two stories that I loved. I don't understand this anymore. I don't understand how this could've happened. Zero? Kiba? Kaname? Lord Darcia?_' I thought. "Kami, are you okay?" he asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. "You sure?" he asked placing his hand on my head. "Yeah, just remembering Yuuto," I answered. Zero ran his hand through my hair. "Just sleep Kami," Zero said still playing with my hair. His hands were gentle and warm. I fell asleep in a few minutes thinking that my little brother's wish came true.

**I was walking around in the cafeteria, and I was on duty being a guardian. I knew that there was a person near by. I don't know why but my feet started to run taking my body with it. It was like I couldn't control my feet but I could control everything else. I ran outside and found Zero in the courtyard covered in blood. "ZERO!" I screamed as I ran towards him. "Zero?" I asked placing a hand on him. "Don't look at me Kami. Please!" he begged me as he was wheezing. I gasped as I saw a little girl on the ground next to him covered in blood. **

"**Zero? Is she…" my voice cracked as it trailed off. "No, she isn't. PLEASE! RUN KAMI! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME EAT YOU TOO!" he begged me not looking at me. "NO!" I screamed at him as he turned to look at me. "I'm not afraid of you and I promised you that you could drink my blood." I said very sternly. "Kami you don't understand. I'm a pureblood now," he told me his eyes bright fire-red. "Zero," I whispered and placed my hands on both sides of his face. "Kami, please." He told me. "No, you can Zero. I don't care," I told him. "No, I couldn't do it to a person I love," he said placing his hands on mine and moving it away from his face. "ZERO!" I screamed as I hugged him, "I don't care if you bite me. I love you too. I don't care if you make me like you." "Kami," whispered to me. "It's okay Zero. I'll still love you no matter what," I told him. I heard the hissing coming from him, as he was about to bite me. **

I gasped for air and threw myself forward. '_I really did mean that in my dream. But could I really become a vampire like Zero. He suffered and he could change me into a vampire. But the question is, would I accept it?_' I thought as I stared at the wall with fear. I blinked and looked around the room. '_Zero didn't stay here last night, huh,_' I thought. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where I saw the chairman who had breakfast ready. "Whoa," I said looking at the table full of food. "Bacon, eggs, sandwiches, waffles, salt, pepper, salsa, cheese, juice, and water?" Zero asked who was right beside me. "That's a lot," I said. "Oh, come on now. Kami I made you some eggs with bacon and juice. Zero I made you a sandwich just how you like it!" the chairman said with a big smile. "Is he really wanting something from us?" Zero whispered to me. "I have no idea, I hope it's not what I'm thinking though," I whispered back to Zero. '_I hope this has nothing to do with me and Zero getting married in the future sometime._' Is what I was actually thinking. "Yeah me too," he whispered back.

"Come on!" he said. Zero and I walked over to the table and sat down starting to eat our breakfast. "Headmaster, I hope there isn't a reason for you doing this," Zero said. "Why do you say something like that," the chairman chuckled nervously. "Because, you usually want us to do something when you make a big meal like this," I told him. "Oh you have no need to worry. The reason why I'm setting this up is because, I wanted to talk to you about prom and how you too should be guardians and how you too should get married, and how you showed be on more patrol at night for your safety and how you should be more careful," the chairman spoke kind of fast but I caught the "_marriage_" part. Zero and I scowled at him and looked at each other knowing that he was pretty bad at telling us stuff like this. "Nice try dad," I said as I took a few bites and Zero ate his breakfast. "What?" the chairman asked us. Zero and I glanced at each other then back down to our food. I could see the chairman in my prevail vision glancing back and forth between Zero and me.

When we finished eating, I got up and said, "See yah!" "Kami, where are you going?" the chairman asked me. "Out," I said going out the door. I got to the middle of the campus when Zero jumped out in front of me. "Whoa!" I said taking a step back. "You're going to see Ichijo Sempai." Zero told me. "Zero, I'm going to thank him for what he did. He helped me to you know," I told him as I continued walking towards the dormitory. Zero grabbed my arm and said, "I know I should be grateful to him, but I don't trust him," he said. I looked at Zero and said, "If you're worried about me, then come with me." He nodded.

We walked in silence. "Kami, you're birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" Zero asked me. "Yeah, I'll be eighteen too," I said. "Yeah, my age," he said. "Prom is around that time too, the same week I believe," I said still walking. "Yeah I think so too," he said. I remembered my dream about him last night. He told me that he loved me in my dream. I said that I loved him back. I knew that I did love him, but I still don't know if he loves me. "Prom is actually in two weeks from today." He said to me. "Yup," I answered.

We got to the gate of the dormitory. "Hang on," the older man said. "Has anyone asked you to the prom yet?" Zero asked me. "Nope, not yet," I said to him. "Oh," he said. '_Now that he just asked that, what is he thinking?_' I thought. The gates started to open and we walked into the courtyard of the dormitory. Zero opened the door for me and we both entered the house of the dormitory. I saw Rima sitting next to Shiki looking at magazines. "Oh, the human has arrived again," Rima spoke as she looked up at me. "And a Level E," Shiki said looking at Zero. I blinked at them and wondered why they had to talk to Zero like that. "Ichijo Sempai is in the next room," Rima said. "Thank you," I said and walked off to the next room. Zero followed behind me.

"Takuma Sempai?" I asked. "Kami? You're safe and home already?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine my Aunt was killed by both Zero and Kaname Sempai," I told him. "So you were able to kill her," Takuma said looking at Zero. I glanced at Zero who glared at Takuma. "I've come here to thank you for what you have done for me," I told him. He smiled and said, "You're welcome Kami. I'm glad that I could help you." I looked at Zero who still was glaring at Takuma. "Kami, I would like to see you after the night classes are done," Takuma said. I looked at him and said, "Oh, okay." "See you then," Zero said taking my arm as we were leaving. "Goodbye," I was able to say before leaving.

We walked out of the door and I yanked my arm from Zero. "How rude you are to him," I said. "Well sorry if we don't get along," he told me with sarcasm. I glared at Zero and said, "Really, you could've been a bit nicer to him in there." He didn't say anything, and then I started to walk away. "Kami, can we talk while we are on duty tonight?" Zero asked me as I stopped walking. I turned around and said, "We're on duty so of course you can silly." He smiled at me as I smiled back at him and then turned back around to continue walking away.

Zero's Side:

'_I will ask to prom as her birthday present, even though I doubt the chairman will allow us to do anything like dancing or hanging out,_' Zero thought. He knew that Ichijo Sempai would ask Kami the same thing, but Zero would ask her first. Zero didn't have a present for her and didn't know how else to get her a present. He wasn't very good with the whole present situation.


	6. Chapter 6: Thumper

Chapter 6

Kami's side:

It was already time for the Day classes to start. As the day started to go by, I thought that it was actually pretty boring. We had to do a group project and of course I was with Yori Chan and Zero. It was kind of funny when Yori Chan and I tripped over the steps when we were going to sit next to Zero. Zero laughed at us when we did. It was nice to see and hear him laugh. I laughed too thinking that it was funny since I was pretty clumsy. It was finally the end of the day and Zero and I were already at the balcony as the Night classes were in their class.

"Sure is a quiet night," I said looking out to the campus and saw nothing wrong. "It's peaceful," Zero said staring at the sky. "There are a few clouds out tonight," I said. "Yup," he said. '_Okay, this is kind of awkward_,' I thought. I looked at Zero and wondered what he thought to say to me. I looked away thinking that it might be nothing really important. I thought about what Takuma Sempai was going to talk to me about tonight.

"Kami," Zero said looking at me when I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked in wonder. "You still don't have a date to go to prom right?" he asked me. "No, I don't. No one has asked me anything about that all day," I said. "As a birthday present to you, do you want to go with me?" Zero asked me walking towards me. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock. '_Zero, is this really you? Do you have a fever or something? Prom? With you?_' I thought as I was still in shock. I blinked for a moment then closed my mouth and thought, '_Could I really go with Zero? What about the duty we're most likely to have at the prom? We're guardians. Well I could go with him as a guardian if that counts as anything._' "Sure," I told him, "But I have a feeling that the Chairman will make us on duty that night." "I'll talk to him about that and maybe we could get out of it for a little while possibly," Zero said as he stared into my eyes. "It would be nice," I said looking away and at the sky.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Zero coming towards me. He turned me around to face him and he started to come face to face with me. My eyes widened as he came closer. He embraced me in his arms hugging me. I thought for a minute that he was going to kiss me again. I blinked for a minute and I hugged him back. "It's your birthday present from me," he said softly. "Thank you Zero," I said. I still thought that he was going to kiss me. But instead he hugged me. I knew that I was in love with him. A vampire that would turn into a level E one day, I would still love him.

Later on, Zero and I were talking about the prom as we were walking around the campus. We were still on guard the whole time and cautious. "I think the committee said that they wanted it to be sunset warm colors as a theme for prom," Zero said. "Well a sun set is pretty, but I'd rather guys not dress up in red, for the sake of the night class," I said. "Or pink," Zero said with disgust, "I hate that color, and yellow isn't any better." "Nope, the guys should just stick with all dark colors other then red, pink, brown, or orange. Leave that to the girls. But it wouldn't help the girls if they wore red," I said kind of realizing that those colors should be out of the theme for prom. "What about an ocean breeze," Zero said with sarcasm, "They're cool colors and no one would be in danger of wearing colors like blood." "I thought that blood was originally blue but turns red when oxygen hits it," I told him. "Oh yeah," he said. I smiled at him.

"Kami?" I heard a voice call me and it wasn't Zero's. I turned to see Takuma Sempai standing beside a tree with a graceful smile. "Hello Sempai," I said. "Ichijo Sempai," Zero said. "Zero, how are you?" Takuma Sempai asked him. "I doubt you'd care how I am. But I'm doing fine," Zero answered giving Takuma Sempai an evil eye. "Well that's good." Takuma Sempai. "I'll wait for you at the house Kami," Zero said as he started to walk away. I nodded and watched him leave. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Takuma Sempai," I asked him. "It's about prom actually. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked me. "Oh, prom," I thought and remembered that I was going with Zero. "Yes, prom," he said. "I'm sorry Takuma Sempai, but I have already accepted to go with Zero," I told him with a sad expression. "May I least have one dance or two with you then?" he asked me. "Sure, that would be nice," I told him smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later then Kami," Takuma said leaving me. "Goodbye," I said as he continued walking away. I walked away back at the house where I knew that Zero would be waiting for me. Then I jumped when I saw Zero appear out of no where. "You scared me there for a minute," I told him. "Sorry, you know I wouldn't hurt you," he told me. I gave him a disbelieving look and said, "What do you call this then?" I showed him two bite scars on my neck. "Food," he told me. '_I had to ask that?_' I thought and we continued walking. "What were you two talking about?" Zero asked me. "What do you think?" I asked him. "Prom?" he asked me. "Yup, and I refused. But I agreed to dance to a few songs with him," I said making sure that I was making myself clear. "Okay, I think that's okay," he said.

"Really," I asked him making sure because it really didn't sound like it. "Yeah it's fine," he said as we walked to the house. I walked in and I felt pretty exhausted from waling around campus. I walked over to the couch and just sat there. "Ah, you're done with your job?" the chairman asked. "Just finished. Everything seems to be alright," Zero said. "Good." The chairman said, "Kami you look like you're going to fall over any minute now." "I feel like I am," I said as I started to fall already. I stopped myself by putting my hand on the couch to steady my balance.

"Eh?" I asked as Zero walked towards me. He picked me up off of the couch, and I was confused. "Zero? What are you…" he cut me off. "I'll take her to her bed, since she's so weak," Zero said as he walked away from the chairman. "Zero! Put me down!" I protested but he didn't listen. He gently placed my body on the bed but still was leaning over. My heart raced and I started to wonder if he was hungry. His eyes were still the same, I loved his silver eyes. I had goose bumps when I looked into his eyes and saw how beautiful they were. When they turned red, I used to be afraid. But after a year of dealing with this I thought those eyes were just a gentle and kind predator eyes.

His eyes turned to those fire-like red eyes. I moved to be laying on my side and my hair fell behind me. I waited for him to lick my neck and then stick his fangs in me as he inched closer. My eyes widened at what he did. He kissed my neck and then he licked it. I thought that it was strange. His fangs dug into my neck and still felt only little pain from the fangs. His hands twined with mine against the bed and I started to feel sleepy. I knew he wasn't drinking to much, but I was tired. To me, it felt like this was a lullaby, but there was no song to it. But slowly I got sleepier and eventually I did fall asleep.

It had already been the week of prom and our colors were changed because the chairman asked them to change the colors. Kind of strange to have those colors and for the Night class to accept them. I woke up and walked out of my bedroom with a big yawn. I walked into the kitchen and found that the chairman wasn't there. I got some food out of the fridge and began to make my breakfast. I thought that he would be here since it's still a school day. He usually makes breakfast for us. But I made my own and started eating it. I took care of the dishes when I was done and cleaned up any mess that I made. I went into my room and put my uniform on. I walked out of the room and wondered where everyone was. I walked to side and closed the door behind me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAMI!" the chairman shouted. My eyes widened and I remembered that today was my birthday. "Oh," I said still looking a bit shocked. "Happy Birthday Kami!" Yori Chan said with a smile. "Thank you," I said to her still with a surprised look. "I think she's a bit out of it," Zero said looking at me. I stood still a little bit as Zero walked over placed his hand on my head saying quietly, "You don't have to worry about me getting you your birthday present at least." I looked at the ground as his hand slid down the back of my head and through my soft hair. It sent chills up my spine as his hand left my head.

"Here is my present Kami," Yori Chan said as she gave me a small box wrapped in party balloon wrapping paper. "Thank you," I said taking the box from her and opening it. I opened the lid to the box and found a small bracelet inside. I pulled it out, the silver chain shined in the sunlight along with the diamonds that said "B.F.F." on it. "Yori Chan," Zero said standing behind me, "How much is that thing!" "It was expensive but Kami deserved it. And besides, it's true that she is my Best Friend Forever. I'm sending one to Yuuki for her and Kaname's wedding anniversary," Yori Chan explained. '_Yuuki and Kaname have been married for a year? I thought he said they got married recently. Strange,_' I thought. I held the bracelet tightly in my hand and gave Yori Chan a bear hug. "OOPH!" Yori Chan made a noise as I slammed into her. "Thank you Yori!" I said. Never in my life did anyone get me an expensive present. "I'm glad you like it. I know that you told me that you're family never got you anything this expensive. So I thought why not get it for you," Yori Chan said breaking our hug and had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you," I said, "Can you help me put it on?" I never really was great at putting the bracelet with hooks on by myself. It usually took me about ten minutes to the most. "Sure," Yori Chan said as she helped me with the bracelet. I smiled when it shined and sparkled in the sunlight. "Thank you, Yori Chan it's a beautiful gift," I said as I smiled at her. "MY TURN!" the chairman shouted giving me a present bigger then Yori Chan's.

I opened the box and found a little white and black bunny. It was pretty big when I held it in my arms. "Okay, what's the gender?" I asked the chairman. "It's a boy," he said. "Maybe I should call you Thumper," I said with a little laugh. Yori Chan giggled and came up to me to pet him. "Thumper it is then!" the chairman said excitedly. "But dad, why did you give me a bunny?" I asked him. "You said you loved animals, not a dog so much, and not a cat to walk over my clean counters. So I got him!" he said with a smile, "He could also be your companion when Zero and I are gone at some point in the future." I smiled at him and said, "Thank you dad." I walked over to him with Thumper still in my arm and hugged the chairman with the other arm.

"But I also hope you don't let him out of the cage for him to eat my fruits and vegetables that I grow in the garden," the chairman said seriously letting go of me. "Okay I promise," I said and walked over towards Zero. "Do you want to hold him or pet him," I asked him. Zero held his arms out and I gently placed the bunny in his arms. It looked kind of strange that Zero had a bunny in his arms. But it was also kind of cute. Zero pet the bunny with a little smile on his face. "I think he likes you Zero," I said giggling. Zero flashed a smile at me and continued petting Thumper. '_Aw Zero looks so cute with the bunny. And don't eat it!_' I smiled and rethought what I just thought. I giggled out loud and went up to Zero again to take the bunny away from him.

"What are you so giggly about," he asked me handing the bunny back to me. "Oh no reason," I said taking Thumper back. "Sure," Zero said with disbelief. "Well I better go and find a cage for Mr. Thumper," I said. "I have a cage ready in one of the guest rooms," the chairman said. "You do?" I asked him turning to see him. "Yes come on," he said handing his hand out to me. I walked towards him and he placed his hand on my back and led me back into the house with Yori Chan and Zero behind us.


	7. Chapter 7: Guardians for Prom

Chapter 7

It was the day before the prom and everyone was all out of school for the past two days getting their dresses. Yori Chan and I were talking to each other while we walked to the gates of the Dormitory. "Well look, you don't have to worry about screaming girls today," Yori Chan said. I smiled and thought that she was right. There weren't that many girls here to see the night class. I was actually surprised about it. Usually those girls would do anything to make sure that they could dance with a lot of the guys from the night class.

"It's actually a relief to not hear the girls screaming," Zero told me, "They're so annoying." "Mhm, well we have less to deal with today Zero," I told him with a smile. He gave me a little grin and I turned away looking at Yori Chan blushing. She giggled and shook her head at me. I looked straight ahead and the girls that were here were actually cooperating. The gates opened and the Night class students walked out.

I saw Yori Chan looking for Kain Sempai. I smiled and thought that they had grown close to each other. Kain Sempai approached us and smiled at us. "Hello Yori Chan," Kain Sempai said. "Hello Sempai," she said with a blush. I smiled and saw Takuma Sempai walking over to me. "Good evening Kami," he said to me with a smile. I nodded to him and watching him walk past me. I looked over to Zero who seemed pretty calm with what just happened. I felt relaxed now that he might be calmer then usual and not being the jealous him. "See you at prom Yori Chan," Kain Sempai said. "Yeah," Yori Chan said with a red face. Kain Sempai walked and smiled at me as he walked away. I blinked a few times and looked at Yori Chan's face that was a bit disappointed.

"Kain Sempai," I said as I ran to him. He stopped and waited for me to catch up with him. "Kain, did you ask Yori Chan to the prom at all?" I asked him. "I thought about it, but I wasn't sure about what type of girl she is," He told me and lost me. "I'm confused," I confessed. "Well, I don't want to rush our feelings for each other," he told me. "But you never know what she might say," I told him.

"You should try it," I heard a male voice out of nowhere. It was Zero who was talking to him. "You gotta take chances in life sooner or later. If she likes you as much as I thought she might go with you," Zero said. I was left in shock and I never heard Zero talk like that before. I looked at Kain Sempai who looked as shocked as I was but his expression changed immediately. Kain Sempai walked over to where Yori Chan was standing.

"Zero, you encouraged Kain Sempai. I thought you hated the Night class," I told him looking at him. Zero kept his eyes on Yori Chan and Kain Sempai saying, "It's only some of the people in the Night Class that I despise. And Kain Sempai isn't as bad as his cousin." I smiled at him and said, "I know whom you mean. But remember you're the one that I'm going to prom with and I only have to dance with him once or twice." Zero smiled and closed his eyes for a minute and looked back at Yori Chan and Kain Sempai.

Kain Sempai walked back towards us and had an expressionless face. I wondered if anything good happened. I glanced at Zero who seemed curious about the situation. Kain Sempai walked past Zero and me. He nodded at Zero and winked at me. I gasped and smiled as Kain Sempai continued to walk. I smiled walking over to where Yori Chan was standing. She was beat red from blushing so much that I giggled. "So?" I asked, "What happened?" She looked at me with a cute smile and said, "I'm going to prom with Kain Sempai. I thought he would never ask me." She smiled and let out a sigh. "Well, all I can say is all thanks to Zero," I told her. "Huh? Zero?" she asked.

I turned and saw Zero was actually behind me. "Thank you Zero," Yori Chan said. I turned back to her as I heard Zero say, "You're welcome." Yori Chan motioned me towards her and she whispered, "Zero is acting so different." "Mhm," I said with a nod. "Kami, you ready?" He asked me. I nodded at him and whispered back to Yori Chan, "I have no idea what changed him." She stared at him bewildered. I looked at her waving bye and ran to catch up with Zero.

I looked up at him in curiosity, and looked away still wondering why he was nice to Kain Sempai. I knew he hated Kaname and Takuma Sempai, but I was pretty sure he hated everyone in night class since they were all vampires. We walked in silence and we were on the balcony again like usual. I looked out to the stars and it looked like the Milky Way was showing tonight. The Milky Way was pretty but I always thought the stars themselves were beautiful.

"It's nice out tonight," Zero said. "It is," I said agreeing with him, "I hope tomorrow night will be nice out too." "Probably." He said. "Kami, Zero can you come with me for a few minutes," I turned to see the chairman standing by the stairs of the balcony. I glanced at Zero for a second and then back to the chairman. I walked over towards him and Zero followed. We walked all the way to the chairman's office and he sat in front of us.

"As you both know tomorrow is the prom, and I need the both of you to be on duty," the chairman said. "But…" Zero said and then stopped. "Head master," we heard a voice and all looked to see who it was. "Takuma Sempai," I said. "Ichijo," Zero whispered. "Ichijo Sempai, what is it?" the chairman said. "I have a few dances to owe to Kami and she has a date at the Prom. So I ask you instead of having these two on duty, have Rima and Shiki do the job. They are not taking a liking to each other right now and dislike these dances the academy throws," Takuma Sempai explained.

I was shocked to see him ask the chairman something like this. Just because he wanted to be able to dance with me. I looked at Zero whom seemed pretty pissed just staring at Takuma Sempai. I wondered if he was going to kill Sempai. I looked away and back to the chairman and waited for his answer.

"I guess I can change the guardians for this night. Are you sure Ichijo Sempai," the chairman said. "Yes Head master," Takuma Sempai said bowing at him. "Then it's settled," the chairman said cheerfully, "Kami, you must also save a dance for me too!" "Okay I promise," I said giving him a smile. "That's my girl!" he said cheerfully. I glanced over to Takuma sempai and Zero. Zero was glaring at him and I rushed over to Zero's side and said, "We're off! To go back to being Guardians." I pulled Zero's arm and we both walked away.

We walked back to where the balcony was and it was like we were walking in awkward silence. I stared at Zero and wondered what he must be thinking. I frowned and thought how stupid he was acting. I punched his arm lighter then usual. "Come on Zero, what's with the pissy attitude?" I asked him. "I doubt that he was doing it for you're date with me," he said, "Probably just gonna dance with you for a few dances then tell the chairman that we can go on duty." I frowned and thought that this was ridiculous.

"Stop it Zero! Takuma Sempai did it for you too you know! I might dance with him a few times but I'm your date! You should be thankful that he's doing this for you!" I raised my voice at him and then it softened, "Besides, Takuma Sempai wouldn't be that foolish to do something like that. So can you just suck it up and accept that he just did you a favor?"

Zero stopped walking and pulled me towards him with a hug. "I am thankful," he said with a sigh, "Only a few dances, that's it." I pulled a little bit away from him with a smile and said, "Yes, you're my date. I know." He smiled and continued to hug me. This feeling I have for Zero keeps on growing stronger. I know I love Zero, but it seems like it's growing stronger. I feel safe in his arms, they might be the arms of a vampire, but it still felt safe. I felt like I wanted to stay in these arms forever. Without even thinking but I kissed his jacket that he wore. I didn't think he noticed but I smiled after I did that.

I woke up the next morning and I felt well rested. I knew that today was the day of the prom and I had to get to my dorm to get ready with Yori Chan. I walked out of my room and rubbed my eyes. I walked into the room next to mine to feed Thumper, but his breakfast was already there. I blinked a few times and walked away with a confused look on my face. I walked into the kitchen where the chairman was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and Zero who was already eating his breakfast.

I grabbed some Poptarts out of the fridge and placed them on a plate. I ate them and wondered why everyone was so quiet and why my rabbit was fed before I got up. When I was finished I glanced at Zero who was still eating his breakfast, then I glanced at the chairman as he took a sip of his coffee. I stared at the wall in front of me to see if anyone would make a noise or say something. I zoned out for a little bit.

"OH HAHAHA!" the chairman laughed still looking at the newspaper. It startled me and made me jump. I looked at him as he continued to laugh. I glanced at Zero who looked at the chairman with a weird expression. I wanted to laugh but I kept the laughter within me. I looked back at my the crumbs on my plates and wondered how today will go. I thought that maybe I should just leave for the day and hang out with Yori Chan.

"Bye dad, bye Zero," I said getting up and leaving. "Kami? Where are you going?" the chairman asked. "Yori Chan and I were going out to get our…stuff…done for prom," I answered. "Oh have fun then," he said going back to reading the newspaper. "We will," I said leaving the room. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door locking it so that I could get dressed. I got dressed in my jeans and t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it. I walked out ready to go over to the dorms where Yori Chan was probably waiting for me.

"Kami," I turned and saw Zero walking towards me. "What is it Zero?" I asked him. "Will you be out for the whole day?" he asked me. "Well, that's what Yori Chan and I planned," I told him. He nodded and said, "Okay, see you later." I smiled and said, "Yeah, see you at the doors outside the dorms, okay?" He gave a little smile and nodded. I waved to him and ran all the way to the dorms for the girls.


	8. Chapter 8: Shall we dance

Chapter 8:

Yori Chan and I got ready for prom. She had purple nail polish that went with the flower in her hair and to match her purple dress. I put half of her hair up in a bun and curled the rest. She asked me to do her makeup and I did. I knew how to actually put purple and blue eye shadow on her eye lids that made it look like it was done by a perfessional. She put half of my hair up and curled my hair. "Kami?" Yori chan asked me. "Yes?" I asked her. "What happened to your red highlights?" she asked me. "Oh, I died my hair so that I wouldn't have them anymore," I told her. "I liked them though," Yori Chan said. "I did too but I thought it would okay if I looked like this for a while," I said smiling at her. "Yeah, nothings wrong with changing something about your self or your looks," she said. "Thats true," I said.

After she was done curling my hair, she picked out a silver color nail polish and put it on my nails. We talked about how the colors for prom changed to make sure nothing went wrong. Yori Chan seemed happy when the prom commitee changed their ideas. I thought that the sunset would have been a good idea but apparently the chairman thought that Zero's idea of an 'Ocean Breeze' was better. Sounds like a name for a candle or something like that. I helped Yori get into her prom dress when my nails were nice and dry. Her purple dress with dark that had some blue in it. I put on my make up as well, it went from a silver color to blue. She helped me put on my blue dress that I had last year, but never wore it to any dances or anything.

"Kami you just as great as you did when you first tried it on last year," Yori chan said in a cheerful voice. "Thanks," I said with a smile, "you look great in your dress too." "Thank you," Yori said as she grabbed something from my dresser, "You should also wear these tonight." She showed the earings and necklace that I hadn't seen before. "Whose are they?" I asked her. "They're mine, but you can barrow them for the night," she said smiling. "Yori chan, I feel like you're spoiling me," I told her with a little smile. "I need someone to spoil. It used to be Yuuki, so you're the new best friend for me to spoil," Yori chan said smiling at me. "Yuuki misses that, especially when she told me to tell you that she says hi to you," I told her with a sad expression. "I miss you too. But we go our seperate ways in life some times," Yori said still smiling at me. "You bth are a lot a like, smiling a lot," I told her. "It was mostly her at first but I knew it felt good after showing people that if you smile even through the tough times in life, you'll have good people in your life," Yori chan said putting the jewelry on me and I smiled at her. She was a good friend of Yuuki's and she makes good points.

We got on our heels and grabbed our tickets to the prom. "Oh wait!" Yori said as she got out her camera with a smile, "Lets take a picture." "Okay," I said walking towards with a smile. She held the camera out, and we both looked at it smiling with our heads close together. She took the picture and pulled it towards her to see what the picture looked like. It was a picture of just our hair. We laughed and she tried to take it again and got it this time. She took of picture of me by myself smiling, and I took one of her by herself smiling too. "Okay, let's go to prom now," She said smiling and placing the camera on her dresser. We walked out of the girls dorm buildings, and all the girls were out side squealing and yelling. I took Yori's arm and pulled her through and out of the crowd that was infront of the dorms.

"I wonder what's going on," Yori chan said looking at the crowd of girls. "Probably protesting for prom to start earlier," I told her. "I guess, since we got done a little early," Yori chan said still looking at the crowd. "Yori chan," a male voice said from behind us. "Shiki sempai," I said. "Yes?" Yori asked him. "Kain Sempai is waiting for you at the cafeteria doors," Shiki sempai said. "Oh, thank you," Yori chan said. "I'll escort you both there," Shiki said. "Both of us?" I asked. "Yes, Kain sempai arranged for a dinner table for four people, Yori chan, Zero, you and Kain sempai," Shiki explained. "That was nice of him," Yori chan said. "Yeah, Shiki sempai, I wanted to thank you for taking up the guardianship for the night," I told him. "No, thank you," Shiki said and I was confused, "I'd rather do this then be on the dance floor with a woman who can't decide on what she wants to wear for this type of type or what kinds of foods she'd eat here." "Rima's that picky?" I asked him. "Apparently," he said as he walked away. Yori chan and I glanced at each other and started to follow him.

Kain sempai was talking with Zero. Kain sempai was in a white tux with a purple flower in his coat packet and a purple shirt underneathe the coat. I glanced at Yori chan whom was looking at him as if he was a Greek god. I giggled at her and looked at Zero, he also wore a white tux, and his shirt underneath was black. I kind of figured that he would wear some black since he seemed to like it. Shiki motioned for us to stay where we were and went up to talk to Kain Sempai. When he was done Shiki moved out of the way for Kain sempai to see Yori chan. His eyes widened and a little smile creeped on his face. I couldn't help but smile at them. I saw Zero say something to Kain Sempai and he let out a little cough. He held his hand out to Yori chan and she took it with a little blush on her face.

Zero moved and walked towards me to get out of their way with a little smirk on his face. "Happy birthday Kami," he said with a smile and holding out his hand to me. "Thank you," I said as I smiled at him and took his hand. We gave the prom committee our tickets and went inside of the cafeteria. People that were on the prom committee were serving food and drinks to everyone. There were some people dancing on the dance floor. The commmittee looked like they were only letting in the girls a little bit at a time so they could calm down a little bit. "This is our table," Kain sempai said,"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" "Yeah, I am a little," I said. "I haven't eaten since breakfast," Yori chan said with a worried look on her face. "Do you guys want anything," I asked Zero and Kain and they both shook they're heads. "Yori Chan and I will be right back then," I said. They both nodded at us and Yori and I left to the table with food. I took a piece of pizza and a few cookies. Yori took a piece of pizza as well and got a piece of cake. "I'm starving," She told me with a smile. "Well get me a piece of cake as well and I'll get us more goodies," I told her and she laughed. She got me a piece of cake as well and I got more goodies.

"Got enough food?" Zero asked me with a cup in his hand. "I thought you said you didn't want anything," I asked him. "I don't, I had this," Zero said. I knew he was lying, "Really? Did you get that before we walked through the doors?" I asked him. "No," he said smiling at me, "You want something to drink?" "Yeah," I said as I grabbed the plates with food on them. Once we had everything we walked over to our little table and began to eat our food. Well Yori chan and I were eating although Zero and Kain Sempai thought it would be funny to steal a few cookies. Yori chan and I giggled at them. Once we were done the chairman came over to our table.

"How are you guys doing tonight," the chairman asked. "Doing good headmaster," Kain Sempai said. "Ah, good. Yori chan you look beautiful tonight," He told her. "Thank you head master," Yori chan said. "Kami, a beautiful daughter like you should give her father a dance later," the chairman said with a smile. "Thanks dad, I'll dance with you later," I said with a smile. "Okay, you kids have fun," he said waving to us and leaving to a different table. Yori took a sip of her drink and she looked around. I could feel an awkward atmosphere, until I thought I saw in the corner of my eye Zero comunicating quietly to Kain Sempai.

"Yori Chan, would you like to go dance?" Kain sempai asked her. She looked at him in shock for a moment and said, "Sure." He took her to the dance floor and they began to dance. "He asked me to help him out tonight," Zero told me. "Why?" I asked him. "He's been nervous since this morning about it," he told me. "All he needs to do is be himself," I said. "He is, he's just nervous," Zero said. "I think they'll be fine," I said smiling at him. He took my hand in his and smiled back at me. "Hello Kami," I heard someone and Zero let go of my hand immediately. "Takuma Sempai, hello," I said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance," Takuma Sempai asked me. I smirked at him and said, "I always keep my promise's Sempai." I got up and saw Zero staring at his cup and saw Yagari Sensi walking towards us. "Sensi," I said smiling at him. "Hello girl. Have you been hunting vampires lately," Yagari Sensi asked me. "I haven't gone out yet, the Headmaster is still deciding on when I should go," I told him. "Kami chan," Takuma Sempai said. "Oh, sorry. I'll talk to you later Sensi," I said leaving him to Zero as he nodded to me.

Takuma took my hand and released it when we got to the dance floor. A new song began and he bowed to me as I curtzied. He offered me his hand and I took it. He gently pulled me closer to him as we were dancing to a waltz. "You look very pretty tonight Kami," Takuma sempai said. "Thank you," I said with a little smile. 'It's just one or two dances. But I wonder why he wanted to dance with me so early.' I thought as we danced aroun in a big circle. "You look good tonight too Sempai," I said. "Thank you," He said smiling at me, "You dance pretty well. Did you take classes on dancing?" "My mom would teach me how to dance over my breaks from school. On my birthday or at special occasions such as weddings, my dad would dance with me. I felt bad afterwards because I would always step on his feet," I said. Takuma sempai laughed and said, "I don't mind if you step on my feet. But since you dancing so well I don't think you will." I smiled and said, "I wouldn't jinx it if I were you." He smiled as we continued dancing to the song. I listened to the song and just let my feet moved me to the music. Although all you really do during a waltz is spin around in circles in a big circle. It's actually kind of confusing and makes me sick if I think about it to much. I glanced at Yori Chan whom was still dancing with with Kain sempai, they looked like they were enjoying their time together.

The song had ended and Takuma Sempai bowed to me as I curtzied to him. "Would you like to dance again?" he asked me. "Mhm," I said with a nod. I saw Yori Chan and Kain Sempai leave the dance floor. "Kami, may I ask you something?" Takuma sempai asked me. "Yeah," I said as we began to dance again. "Do you have feelings for me?" he asked. I looked at him kind of shocked but I answered him, "I don't Sempai." He blinked at me a few times and said, "Is there someone else?" I sighed and said, "There is," I answered looking at the floor. "I see, well perhaps it's alright to be friends with someone no matter whom they chose," Takuma sempai said with a smile.  
"Sempai? You're not upset?" I asked him. "No, you're a good friend Kami. And as your friend, I'll be by your side no matter who you chose," Takuma said still smiling. I leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me in curiousity. "Thank you Takuma. You're a good friend as well. And maybe you might find a good woman along the way. If you do, then go after her," I told him with a smile. "You're probabaly right," he said as he hugged me, "thank you Kami." I hugged him back with a smile. He released our hug and continued dancing with me. That is until my dad cut in.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight Kami?" the chairman asked. "I am dad," I said with a smile. "I think this is a good birthday present to you from Zero," he said with a smile. "How did you know dad?" I asked him. "Zero told me himself. He seemed quite thrilled about it," he said. "Thats good," I said smiling. "I've decided on something special for you," he said. "What's that?" I asked him. "I think it's time for you to go on and fight vampires. To put your skills in good use," he said smiling. "Really?" I asked excited. "Yes, but you must go with Zero first before going alone," he said. "I think I can handle that," I said with a smile. "Ah, it'll be perfect for the both of you. And the nnext thing you know you'll be dating and getting married." He said cheerfully. I glowered at him, "Goodbye dad." I left him on the dance floor. "Kami! No come back! We only danced a few steps!" he called out to me. I kept walking until I reached to the table and realized that Zero wasn't there. "Yori chan, Kain Sempai, where's Zero?" I asked them. "He's out on the balcony I think," Kain Sempai said. "Okay thank you," I said as I left to go out the balcony, "finally just the two of us together for once tonight."

I walked outside, I stared up at the moon, the wind slightly blowing my hair, and the clouds moving across the black night. I sighed at the moment and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw Zero in front of me with his back facing me. "I thought you might be out here," I told him. "I wonder who told you," he answered me turning round seeing me and smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't anything that I've seen before. He walked towards me and said, "I know you very well Kami." I nodded saying, "You do, and you're the best friend I could have! So I knew you would be out hear or a bird told me," I said smiling at him. I felt one hand on my head and the other on my lower back. He was hugging me.

"Kami," he said softly. "What is it?" I asked him still hugging each other. "I'm glad that you and I met," he told me. "Me too," I answered. He released the hug and gazed into my eyes for a while. I wondered why he was staring at me. 'Does he want to dance with me? We're at a dance after all,' I thought as my eyes stared into his.

At that moment I leaned back hoping that a wall will hold me up, since it was dijavu I put my hand behind me and felt the wall behind me. I leaned against the wall as he continued to come closer, with one hand on the wall and another on my face. My eyes when his closed and he kissed me on my head. I opened my eyes and thought, 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME! The one time I'm ready for you to kiss me, you kiss me on the head.' I heard him let out a sigh a backed away a little bit. I looked up at him in confusion. "It still looks like there's someone else," He said quietly looking away. 'Oh no! He saw me kiss Sempai! Even though it was on the cheek.' I thought. "Zero, don't misunderstand please. Takuma Sempai agreed to let me chose," I told him. "Yeah, Kaname said that too," Zero said still looking away. "Yeah but would he accept Yuuki's decision if she chose you?" I asked him. "Most likely not," Zero answered. "Sempai is gonna be my friend no matter who I choose," I said, "and I think I already made my decision." Zero looked at me in shock. I walked a little closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Kami?" he asked. "You're the one that I have feelings for," I said quietly. I felt his warm arms wrapped aroune me, I didn't want his to end. "I told Sempai that I didn't have feelings for him. I don't anymore, you're the only one I have feelings for. I..." I knew I had to say it now, "I love you Zero." He released our hug and looked down at me. "Remember that night, I told you that not talking to you was like killing myself some how?" He asked me. "Yeah," I said. "I've loved you ever since that moment. I told your Aunt that before she died," Zero said looking in my eyes with that same look. I was stuuned, I couldn't move. He moved closer to me, both hands on the side of my face and kissed me on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy doing other stuff. But here's chapter 8! :) R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kaname's Visit

Chapter 9: Kaname's visit

Zero and Kami arrived back at the table and saw that Kain Sempai and Yori chan were dancing on the dance floor. Zero and Kami walked to the dance floor as he bowed to her and she curtzied. They began to dance, Kami had both arms resting on his chest and both Zero's hands were on her back. Their heads touched as Zero kissed Kami's fore head and Kami blushed. They continued to dance the rest of the prom night. Prom had ended around almost midnight and the guys were walking Yori Chan and Kami back to their dorms. Kain Sempai kissed Yori's chan's hand as they stood in front of the girls dorms. Yori blushed as she smiled at him. He nodded to her and to Kami and left to go to his dorm room. Yori went inside leaving Kami alone wtih Zero. Zero Ran his fingers through Kami's hair.

"Your highlights are gone," he told her. "Yeah, I dyed back to the normal color," She said. "I liked them," he said smiling at her. "Maybe, I'll put them in again sometime," She told him smiling.

He nodded to her as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back feeling safe in his arms. He lifted her face to look at her and he placed his lips gently on hers. He released their hug and ended the kiss. "Sleep well," He told her softly placing a kiss on her head and then he left. Kami blushed and went inside to her dorm. She entered her dorm room and saw Yori Chan getting out of her dress. Kami closed the door and walked over to her friend.

"Here let me help you," Kami told her and started to help her. "Oh thank you," Yori chan said, "How was it with you and Zero tonight?" "I was fun. He kissed me again," Kami told her. "Sempai didn't tell him too again did he?" Yori Chan asked. "No, he didn't. I don't think those two even talked at all tonight," Kami said remembering the first time Zero kissed her. "So he just kissed you," Yori said holding up her hair to make sure it didn't get caught with the dress. "Yeah," Kami ansered unzipping Yori Chan's dress. "Aw... he likes you," Yori Chan said with a smile. "He confessed to me actually," Kami said walking away to unzip her own dress. "He what?" she asked shocked. "He confessed to me. He said he loved me," Kaim said as she unzipped her dress. "Wow, I never thought that Zero would fall in love with someone again. Especially since Yuuki left," Yori Chan said looking at Kami with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't think so either. Some how I got to him. He did say last year when we were in the fight that talking to me was like killing himself some how," Kami told her remembering that moment. "You like him too Kami?" Yori Chan asked seriously. "Not just that, I love him" Kami said staring at the floor. "Does he know?" Yori Chan asked her."Yes, I told him tonight that I love him," Kami said looking at her with a smile and putting on her clothes that she would wear on the weekends. "Why are you wearing those?" Yori chan asked. "I think I'm going to go out tonight. Just to look at the stars," Kami told her. "Oh that again?" Yori asked getting her pajama's on. "Yeah, I haven't done it in a while and I wanted to tonight," Kami said putting the artemis in her coat pocket. "Don't be out too long, you'll catch a cold," she told Kami.

Kami nodded as she opened the door, walked out of the room and closing the door behind her. Kami walked out of the building and walked out to the trees. She walked towards the tree where she would usually sit to gaze up at the stars. She looked up as she continued walked forward and saw the moon high in the sky. It was actually a full moon out tonight. Kami smiled as she looked back down on the ground and saw a shadow that made her jump. She stopped in her tracks and looked up to see whom it was. It was a tall figure that she had seen before but it was too dark for her to see. The figure walked closer to Kami and she recognized him. It was Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname." Kami said a little shocked, "What brings you here?" "I came to bring this to Zero," He said holding a small jar of liquid inside. "What is it?" Kami asked him.

"It's Shizuka's blood," Kaname said.

Inside the Moon Dormitory:

"What a tiring night," Rima said falling on the couch. "You comlain too much," Aido Sempai told her, and she shot a glare at him. "You try watching girls and boys dancing and playing around all night," She told him. "It wasn't that bad," Shiki said quietly. "Hmph...a little birdy told me that you weren't having much of a good time either," she told him quietly. "I wonder..." Shiki trailed off. "Would you two just stop," Aido sempai shouted. "Hanabosa calm your voice," Kain Sempai told his cousin. "Now, now let's just calm down take a few breaths and enjoy this peaceful night," Ichijo Sempai said. Ichijo opened a window in the room that everyone was in and they smelled the air. Everyone gasped after they took in the air. "It's not possible!" Kain Sempai said. "How interesting," Shiki said with a confused look on his face. "I can't imagine it," Rima said looking away in disgust. "There's no way that she could be alive!" Aido sempai hollered. "Quiet please everyone. It's not just Shizuka's blood we smell," Ichijo sempai said, "Kaname is here as well." "Kaname?" Everyone said shocked. "But why?" Aido sempai asked.

Back out side:

"The woman that made Zero the vampire he is today?" Kami asked him. He nodded saying, "It was a bit difficult to find. Some one said that they found her blood in a vase and note saying that she would giver her blood to him some day if she felt that she wanted to. After she died she probably forgot about it. He probably knows that her presence is here. But once he drinks this he will be a new pure blooded vampire." "You're allowing him to be one?" Kami asked. "I thought that he could use it since he loves someone so much that he actually might consider living to make that person happy," Kaname said with a little grin. "You're very kind Kaname," Kami said.

"Here, you give this to Zero, I think I'll visit some friends of mine. Be sure that he drinks it. he can survive as a pure blood when this worlds ends." Kaname said giving her the jar.

"When the world ends?" Kami asked sadly. "Yes, it's almost at it's end. It will snow on this entire earth and will regenerate. That's how my parents have lived for so long on this earth. I guess you could say it's like going through an ice age. There will be humans that will live to make the world alive again. Full of people and everything," Kaname explained, "it might be hard for vampires that are nobles and certainly hard for leveled vampires. Zero will be lucky to live through it." "How do purebloods survive during those times though?" Kami asked him. "Well, purebloods can feed from each other, although it's like eating toufood," Kaname said. "I hope he'll survive then," Kami said. "I must go, I'll see Zero soon. Please take it to him and have him drink it," Kaname said starting to leave. "I will," Kami said as she started to walk towards the boy's dorms.

Zero's side:

Zero was laying in his bed still in his tux, only his coat was hanging on the door knob. He was staring at the ceiling thinking of Kami. The memory of when he kissed her for the first time flashed into his brain. She was so angry with him and Ichijo Sempai that evening. But he was jealous of Ichijo Sempai when he kissed Kami's hand. And when Ichijo sempai told them to kiss if they were a couple. Zero frowned at the memory of that.

Zero sat up quickly when he smelt it. "That woman," He said looking at the window. Her scent was coming closer. Zero knew that she couldn't have been alive. Not since Kaname had killed her. He breathed deep breaths as the scent kept coming closer. He knew his eyes were red like the predator her knew he was. He needed Kami's blood, but he tried to shake himself out of it. His hands turned into balls of fists. His fangs came out as his teeth clentched shut. He didn't understand why he could sense that womans presence.

"Zero," He heard Kami's voice and a knock on the door. He gasped and wonder why she was here. He walked towards the door opening it and smelt Shizuka's blood stronger as he walked closer towards the door. He opened the door and let out a slight gasp as he saw her holding a jar of liquid in her hands. He could sense that it was Shizuka's blood in it and he stared at it for a while. Then looked at Kami, she looked at him and knew that she had to do what Kaname told her to do. With her eyebrows furrowed she held the jar tightly in her hands knowing that Zero might reject it. "You need to know something Zero," Kami said looking into his eyes as he glanced to the jar and back at her. He nodded once to her and waited to listen to what she had to say.

Moon Dormitory:

There was a knock on the door and Ichijo Sempai went to answer it. He was surprised to see whom it was. The others were sitting in the couch or chairs in the next room. When Ichijo sempai walked into the room with the figure everyone gasped. They're eyes widened in shock and wonder.

"Kaname Kuran," Aido Sempai said. "Hello everyone," Kaname said smiling kindly at them. "You've come at an unexpected time, Kaname Sempai," Rima said. "You all must be behaving well," Kaname said with a smirk. "Everyone has been good Kaname, no one has commited a crime yet," Ichijo Sempai said with a smile. "Unless if Hanabousa has done anything tonight," Kain Sempai muttered. "I didn't do anything!" Aido Sempai growled at his cousin. Kaname let out a little chuckle at his friends. "You sure haven't changed Aido Sempai," Kaname smiled at him. Aido Sempai chuckled nersouly. "How is your life Kaname Kuran," Kain Sempai asked his friend. "It's fine and Yuuki is a lovely wife," Kaname said with a soft smile.

There were some gasps in the room. "How interesting," Shiki said loking at the wall. "She suits you well," Ichijo sempai said with a smile. "Thank you, she's been lonely since Kami's visit but she's happy," Kaname said. "You know about Kami?" Kain sempai asked him in shock.

"She stayed with us, her aunt was a level E vampire and planned to take her life. She had to e destroyed, Kami went into hiding with Yuuki and I for a little bit. She left with that wolf friend of hers and of course her aunt followed her there. Zero and I took care of that woman. But there are vampire's that seem to want Kami and perhaps one of the nobles," Kaname explained to them.

"You mean Lord Darcia," Kain Sempai asked as Kaname nodded to him. "Why would he want that girl?" Shiki asked him. "Because her aunt was helping Lord Darcia with ruining the towns, including Kami's town," Kaname told them.

"So we'll be expecting some unwelcomed vampires here," Shiki Sempai said as he looked at Kaname. "Perhaps, something tells me that they will try to get her at a moment when we least expect it," Kaname said foling his arms. "You want us to protect her until everything seems normal?" Aido asked him. "Just keep an eye on her yes, leave the procecting to Zero," Kaname said as everyone looked at him strangely. "Why Zero?" Aido asked him. "Because he found someone that belongs to him and it's someone that he will protect no matter what," Kaname answered. "Kami and Zero also have a certain relationship by now," Ichijo Sempai said looking away as the group looked at him and he looked at Kaname and said, "We will keep an eye out for Kami, Kaname. But she can certainly defend herself especially if she's a vampire hunter." "Ichijo it doesn't matter if she is part of the vampire hunting, she will die if more then one attacks her," Kaname said frowning at his friend.

"Listen well to me," Kaname told his friends with a serious look in his eyes. Their eyes looked at his as he spoke again, "You all know that I am not the only pure blood in the world. And certianly won't be the last one that went to this school either. Tonight, a pure blood will be made." "What?" Aido sempai and Rima asked. "Rima, Aido, please let Kaname continue," Ichijo Sempai told his friends. They were quiet and listened to what else Kaname would say.

"You all heard me correctly," Kaname said. "There will be a new pure blood of this school. I have to talk to the head master about it still. Once the pure blood is made, he will stay here in the moon dormitory and you will not fight him," Kaname said making sure he was making himself clear, "Ichijo Sempai will be in charge of the moon dormitory but you will respect the new pure blood as you did for me." With everyone in shock in the room Kaname was sure that they all knew whom he was talking about. "If you have n interest to being repectful to him, then you will be removed from the moon dormitory perminantely," Kaname said. "You have my word," Shiki said raising his hand. "He and I have already began an interesting friendship so you don't have to worry about me," Kain Sempai said looking at Kaname.

"Kaname whom are you telling us about?" Aido sempai asked dumb founded. "You seriously don't know?" Rima asked him then turning to Kaname and said, "it's fine by me." "WHAT IS! I"M SO LOST!" Aido shouted. "Hanabousa, who is really a vampire and would have to drink the blood of his maker?" Kain sempai asked him. "Uh..." Aido thought for a minute and then he got it and threw a fit with anger, "KANAME YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT ZERO BECOMING A PURE BLOOD!" "I know it's shocking but he has a reason to live now. I do not have the anger to fight him anymore," Kaname said with a little smirk. "This is going to be bad," Aido sempai muttered. "It's only bad if you make it bad," Rima commented. "RIMA!" Aido shouted at her. "Relax, she's just telling you the truth," Shiki said putting his hands behind his head.

"Do you all agree what I expect from you?" Kaname asked the group. "You have my word Kaname," Ichijo Sempai said bowing to his friend. Kaname looked at the others. "I'm fine with it," Shiki said. "Aido your one against four," Rima told him. "Fine," Aido said pouting with his arms folded. "Very well then," Kaname told them, "I will take my leave. Be good everyone and take care." "It was a pleasure seeing you Kaname," Ichijo Sempai said with a smile. Everyone waved to Kaname as he left out the door.

Kaname arrived at the Headmaster's office and opened the door as the chairman put the newspaper down and shocked seeing him. "Kaname Kuran," Cross Kien spoke with shock. "It's been a while headmaster." Kaname said with a gentle smile. "What are you doing here?" Cross Kien asked curiously. "I'm here to tell you about a new pure blood you'll have in your school," Kaname told him. "I sensed Shizuka's presence earlier," Cross Kien took off his glasses. "Then you know who it will be," Kaname said. "Yes, but why is my question?" Cross Kien asked him. "His time is almost up, he found his reason to live finally. At least that's what Yuuki said," Kaname told him. "I see." Cross Kien stood up, "Who else knows about this?" "The Night class knows since I payed them a visit. Kami knows and she has taken the blood to Zero. It shouldn't be long for him to be a pure blood soon," Kaname said. Cross Kien sighed and said, "You're letting him become a pure blood." "That's right, and I want to you to makes sure that he gets into the night class and stays with them. After college he will leave this place," Kaname said. "I will make sure he's with the night class," Cross Kien told him. "Thank you head master," Kaname said as he was leaving out the door. "Kaname, how is my daughter?" Cross Kien asked. "She is living her life, she smiles just like she's suppose to," Kaname said with a smile growing on his lips. "That's a relief," Cross Kien said. "Goodye headmaster," Kaname said and continued to leave.

**A/N: Chapter 9! Sorry about the POV going back and forth. Kinda needed to give a different POV from everyone. It's kind of strange how I put that Shizuka had her blood in the way I put it in the story but it's a thing where she was nice and then the next moment she's a bitch. But yeah. Now Zero hasn't become a pure blood yet but find out in the next chapters ahead if he does drink it or if he's too stubborn to drink it. **


	10. Chapter 10: Pure Blood or not

Chapter 10: Pure blood or Not

"You need to know something Zero," Kami said looking into his eyes as he glanced to the jar and back at her. He nodded once to her and waited to listen to what she had to say. "You know already that this is Shizuka's blood, if you drink it you become a pure blooded vampire," Kami told him. Zero tightened his fists at the name of the woman who created him to be the way he was. "No," Zero said, Kami looked shocked at him, "I don't want to be something I hate." "Zero please," Kami begged him. "No," He said as he began to shut the door. Kami hurried when she put the jar on the floor and slammed the door open. She grabbed Zero and pushed him agaisnt the wall hard. He looked at her his shock. Kami tightened her grip on his shirt. "Kami," He said in shock.

"You have to drink it," Kami said taking a few deep breaths to help calm her. Zero stared at her still in shock. "You're almost at the end, Zero," Kami tried to say calmly. "Kami, I can't drink it. I don't want to be someone I hate," He told her. "Did you not hear me!" Kami yelled looking at him as he gasped at her, "Zero you're going to be a level E and there is something here to help you and yet you say you don't want it!" Zero was quiet as he stared at her as she looked down at the ground. "You're lucky that this was found and that it's her blood," Kami said more calmly. "Kami," Zero tried to say. "If you continue this then you'll end up killing me!" Kami yelled at him and looking at him again, "You'll end up the same way my aunt did!" Zero continued to stare at her.

"Kaname said that you have a reason to live now, and that's why you should drink it," Kami told him Zero's eyes widened at what she said and she quietly looking down a little as tears welled up in her eyes, "he said that you can live as a pure blood. You can even live past the regeneration of the world when it's gonna ends soon."

Zero could feel Kami's sadness as he placed each hand on the sides of her waist.

"You won't have to suffer anymore," Kami told him looking at him as tears ran down the sides of her cheeks, "I'll love you not matter what." Zero quickly wiped her tears away and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll do it, so don't cry anymore," Zero told her as he hugged her. His eyes became red and he tightened his hug. Kami knew what was going to happen.

He moved her hair to one side as he said," This is the last time." Kami nodded to him as he kissed her neck and licked it, then came the fangs. She felt like there was a lullaby playing in her head as he sucked her blood. He didn't for to long because there was more blood for him to drink. When he stopped he licked her neck to stop the bleeding and kissed it. She looked up at him and she placed a kiss on his lips for only a few seconds. He released her as he walked towards the jar and picked it up.

"Kami?" he asked as he took the lid off of it and smelt Shizuka's blood as Kami looked at him, "Go, and don't come back tonight. You could still get hurt after I turn tonight." Kami nodded as she walked past him leaving him.

Zero's side:

He closed the door and stared at the jar. He lifted it and began to drink it. Zero drank it til the last drop as his eyes were still firey red. He didn't have the need to drink blood every five minutes like he did before. He looked around his room and thought that he felt the same as he did before. The window opened as the wind blew Zero's hair. Kaname entered the room looking at Zero. Zero furrowed his eye brows with his eyes still red from drinking Shizuka's blood.

"Kaname Kuran," Zero spoke, "What do you want?" "You still hate me?" Kaname asked him. "You should care why?" Zero asked him back. "I don't, even though I know you'll listen to what I have to say," Kaname spoke with a smirk. "What is it?" Zero asked him. "You were allowed to be a pure blood by me. You're lucky that I was able to find her blood for you. It was frozen in a container and meant to be for you. At least thats what the note said," Kaname explained, "So shouldn't you be thanking me?" Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname.

"What I have to say is, that you will be staying in the moon dormitory," Kaname spoke. "Head master agreed to this too?" Zero asked him as Kaname nodded to him. "You know that you can't drink Kami's blood anymore Zero," Kaname told him with a stern look. "I know that," Zero growled at him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and his red eyes went back to it's normal color. "Shall we go?" Kaname asked him. Zero nodded at him. Zero grabbed his belongings and he and Kaname both left the boys dorm rooms. Zero looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. He smiled rememebered how Kami would always look at it while they were on duty as guardians.

Kami's side:

Kami walked towards the girls dorms. She thought that at last Zero will be okay and won't have to suffer being a pure blood now. Kami meant it when she said she'd love him no matter what happened. She hoped that Zero was alright for the night being by himself. She also knew that he couldn't drink her blood anymore. She stopped and looked at the full moon above her and smiled. 'Zero,' she thought, 'You'll be alright. I can see you when I go on duty during the night classes.' She smiled as she made her way towards the girls dorm room. She stopped when she saw the chairman standing on the steps to the girls dorm room.

"Dad," Kami said, and asked, "What are you doing here?" He sighed and said, "Kami, Zero's not going to be with you in school or when your on duty as a perfect." "I know, he's going to be a pure blood," she told him. "That's right, and he's going to stay during the night classes. You already know what that means, you will be on patrol by yourself at night," the chairman said. "Yes, it'll be more freedom for me and practice for my vampire hunting skills," Kami said with a smile. "You will start your vampire hunting tomorrow alone as well," the chairman said with a sad face. "Dad, please don't tell me it's something you don't want me to do again," Kami said looking at him frowning. "Oh no," He said smiling, "you're a big girl. I know you can do it!" "Thanks for the encouragement," Kami said with disbief.

"Headmaster," A male voice interrupted them. "Ah Kaname Kuran, I thought you left," the chairman said. "I had some things to discuss with Kirryu-kun," Kaname said, "He's safely in the Moon Dormitory." "Well done Kaname," the chairman said. Kaname saw Kami looking at the building of the Moon Dormitory. "Don't worry Kami, you will see him soon," Kaname told her as she looked at him, "Zero will learn how to control himself a little more and he won't be able to bite you or suck your blood anymore." "Kaname, out of curiousity, if someone wanted Zero to turn them into a pure vampire, would you allow it?" Kami asked him. "Are you inquiring this someone is a person you know or in fact... you?" Kaname asked her. "Uh..." the chairman said glancing back and forth at the two of them.

"Yes," Kami said as the chairman went ballistic. "Kami no!" the chairman said. "Headmaster please," Kaname said holding up his hand to calm him. Kaname looked at Kami and said, "If that was his choice and yours, I would say yes. My reason would be because I know you both and I know you wouldn't be any trouble to any humans or vampires." "Kaname Kuran this girl is part of the Vampire Hunters association," the chairman said. "She would obviously have to quit or retire from that," Kaname said to him. "Oh," The chairman said nodding to him. "Well I should be going," Kaname said. "Good bye and thanks Kaname," Kami said. He nodded and disappeared out of their sight.

Kami yawned and streched. "I'm going to bed," Kami said as she walked towards the door to the girls dorm. "Good night," the chairman said as he left with a smile. Kami walked in the building and closed the door behind her. She went to her dorm going in and closing the door behind her. She changed out of her clothes and put her pajama's on. She laid in her bed and felt the marks in her neck. She sighed as she turned to her side she looked up at the stars. She couldn't see the moon since it was behind the girls dorm. She didn't mind looking at the stars, they sparkled to beautifully and then she began to fall asleep.

Kami woke up the next morning and knew it was the weekend. She remembered everything that happened last night. She got out of bed and took off her pajamas and got on her clothes for the day. She grabbed the artemis and put it in her coat pocket. She put her hair up in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way. She heard Yori Chan move in her bed and Kami turned quickly looking to see if she woke her up. Yori let out a yawn and said, "What are you doing Kami?" "I didn't wake you did I Yori Chan?" Kami asked her. "No, you didn't," she said smiling at Kami.

"Oh well, I'm going vampire hunting for the first time today," Kami told her. "Finnally! You and Zero will spend more time together," Yori tol dher smiling. "He's not coming," Kami said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Yori asked confused. "Last night Zero turned into a pure blood," Kami said. "That means that..." Yori chan said but Kami cut her off, "Yeah, he's with the Night Class and probably will retire from being a vampire hunter." "It's gonna be a bit lonely in class then," Yori chan said. Kami sighed and opened the door while saying to Yori Chan, "I'm gonna go." "Good luck Kami!" Yori chan said smiling and waving at her. Kami smiled and shut the door.

Kami walked to the headmaster's house and walked into the kitchen. She saw the chairman making breakfast and he saw that she came in the room. "Good morning Kami Chan," the chairman said nicely. "Hello," Kami said getting into the fridge and began to make her breakfast. "You ready for your big day ahead of you?" he asked her. Kami smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm ready just want to get some food in me first." He nodded at her as she began to eat her food. He poured her some orange juice in a glass and placed it in front of her. She smiled and took a gulp of it and set it down.

"I should be going," Kami said standing up and began to leave. "Good luck Kami," the chairman said. She nodded as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She walked away from the campus grounds and knew that she was on her own in a dangerous place. She walked into the town near by knowing that there was a vampire around some where.

She stood in place for a minute as she glanced to the building next to her. She could see something move in the distance behind the window wear she was looking, it was almost like it was a shadow. She looked at the people around her as she began to walk into the building. She saw that it was an empty space, there were torn curtains still hanging above the window. She kept her ears open to make sure she would be able to hear any sound from every direction.

She looked out the window and saw less people walking by. She thought they must be on their way to work. She tried to control her breathing to make it sound like she wasn't breathing at all. She jumped when she heard a loud thump on the ceiling above her. She grabbed the artemis and pressed the button that made it longer. 'That sounded like a body hitting the ground,' Kami thought as she began to quickly go up the stairs infront of her.

She peeked her head into a room and saw a man holding a human girls body in his arms. 'Level E vampire perhaps,' Kami thought narrowing her eyes at the man. She walked in silently and slowly behind him. He turned around to see Kami in a flash and she hit him it the artemis. He cried in pain as she bent over quickly to see if the human girl was alive. Kami felt a pulse and glared at the vampire who was wounded on his arm. Kami swung the artemis and the artemis showed it's true weapon, with the blades and the top end of it. He laughed and hissed at her as he ran towards her. She swung the artemis in a flash and the vampire quickly turned to dust. 'That wasn't so bad,' Kami thought as she heard something in the other room.

She walked across the hall towards the room where she heard the sound. 'Great. Another vampire,' Kami thought. The vampire jumped on Kami out of no where and they stumbled on the floor fighting. "I'll devour you little girl," the male vampire hissed at her. "I thought vampires suck blood not eat body's," Kami said as she hit him witht he artemis. He screamed in pain from the hit. She hit him again with the sharp blade at the end of it and he turned to dust. She waited quietly and ready for the next vampire, if there was one left. She waited for a good half an hour, and there wasn't any sound or sense of another vampire prensence near her or anywhere in the house. Kami went into all the room and saw nothing. She went back into the room where the girl was lying on the floor and was a prey from those vampires. She picked the girl up and carried her out of the building. She was making her way towards the academy until she saw Toga Yagari.

"What happened to her?" he asked Kami. "She was being sucked by vampires," Kami answered him. "Ah, that must have been intersting," He said looking at the young girl. Kami sighed and said, "Well they weren't that tough to fight off. She's alive still so that's a relief." "You made sure there was no one else in the house?" he asked her. "Nope, only two vampires and her," Kami told him. "So you're first day went well huh?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, sensi," Kami said smiling at him. "Here let me take the little girl," he said grabbing her arm. "You sure?" Kami asked. He nodded as Kami gave him the girl and they made their way to the academy.

**A/N: Chapter 10! Zero's a pure blood vampire! Kaname and him are kinda starting to be a little nicer to each other now since there's no reason to be angry with each other anymore. **


	11. Chapter 11: Kami & Zero

Chapter 11: Kami and Zero

It had been a couple of weeks since Zero was a pure vampire. Kami spent most of her time with Yori-chan. Kami hasn't seen Zero since his transformation. Kain sempi said that he was helping Zero to adjust to things. Yori-chan understood kami's pain since she also hasn't seen Kain sempi since the day after Zero changed. He told Yori-shan that he might not see her for a while. That was the day he gave Yori-chan a kiss on the cheek. She said to Kami that it was the best day ever and also a sad day. Ever since that day the girls became closer then they were before.

"It's almost the end of the school year," Yori-chan said with a cup of tea in her hands. "Graduations around the corner then," Kami said petting her rabbit Thumper. "How is it with vampire hunting?" Yori-chan asked. "So far there's been less vampires giving problems," Kami answered putting Thumper back in his cage. "Oh that's good," Yori-chan said with a smile. "Yeah, it seems like their settling down instead of being more noticed,' Kami said trying to give her a smile. "Kami, I know your worried about Aero, but don't worry. You'll see him again," Yori-chan told her with a smile. "Last year when we were to upset with each other to talk, he said that not talking to me was like killing himself some how," Kami told her. "Kami-chan," Yori-chan said sadly. "I'm glad Zero made it this far," Kami said. "Kami you do love him," Yori-chan said smiling as kami looked at her and smiled, "It's almost time for night class to come," Yori said looking at the clock. "I should go," Kami said and both girls headed out of the house.

Yori-chan went to their dorm room and Kami waited at the gate for the night class. The girls were in two separate lines waiting for the night class to start. Kami knew that the girls would do what she asked because they knew not to mess with her. As the gates opened Kami moved off to the side standing next to a single line of girls.

"Good evening everyone!" Aido sempi said. "Hi," a few girls said and blushed. Kami rolled her eyes in irritation. "Kami," a soft gentle voice said her name and she saw the owner of that voice. "Takuma Sempi," Kami said. "Why do you look so sad?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder worried about her. "It's nothing," Kami said putting on a fake smile. "Kami, what's wrong?" he asked seriously. "It's been two weeks since I've seen Zero. I haven't heard anything about or how his transformation," Kami said. "What if I told you there was a way to see him," he told her quietly with a smile. "Sempai," Kami said surprised. "I knew it'd cheer you up," he said smiling removing his hand from her shoulder. "Is it a good idea though?" Kami asked him. "Zero has his hunger under control but he's still cautious. Once you get into the Dormitory, Kain will take you to Zero's room. Let him know you have my permission," Takuma instructed her. "Alright thank you sempai," Kami said hugging him. "Your welcome, now go," he told her with a smile. Kami released their hug and she ran towards the Dormitory.

Kami arrived at the dormitory and opened the door. She saw Kain Sempai look up from his book to her. Kami walked towards him thinking that he knows where Zero was. "Kain…I.." Kami tried to say but he interrupted her, "I know why you're here. I'll take you to him." Kain lead the way up stairs and to Zero's room as Kami followed behind him. She knew that he might not let her in. Kain knocked on Zero's door. Zero walked towards the door smelling Kami's scent. "Zero, she's here. She wants to talk to you," Kain Sempai told him. "I'm not ready to see her. Have her stand by the door," Zero said calmly. "Ok," Kain said, "Kami." He motioned her and she walked towards him. "Only talk to him. He can't see you yet," Kain explained to her. She nodded and went to the door. Kain left the two of them alone.

Kami placed her hand on the door. Zero leaned against it on the other side. "Zero?" Kami asked. "Yeah?" Zero asked her. "Are you alright?" she asked him. "Other than being bored, I'm fine," Zero told her. "Do you hate yourself for what you've become?" Kami asked. "No, I just hate that this happened," Zero answered. "Zero, I wanted to let you know…" Kami paused for a second, "that when I said I loved you not matter what, I meant it. Level E or pure blood." "I still love you too Kami," Zero said. Kami rested her head on the door knowing there was a connection between them and it was only the door in the way. Zero could feel Kami through the door.

He sighed and said, "How's the hunting?" "Slowing down a bit. Not as many vampires come out much," Kami said. "That's good," Zero said to her. Kami's watch beeped at that moment. "I have to go," kami told him. "Be careful," Zero said. "I will," Kami said. She walked out of the dormitory and went to guard the Night Class. She arrived at the house when she was done. She heard the chairman talking to someone on the phone. She walked past him but he stopped her. "Kami, Kiba's on the phone," the chairman said, "He wants to speak with you." He gave the phone to kami and walked away.

"Hey Kiba," Kami said. "Hi, now tell me why you've been so upset lately," Kiba said irritated. "It's nothing Kiba," Kami said. "When I get there I want an explanation," he told her. "Ok fine," Kami agreed. "How's the vampire?" Kiba asked her. "He's fine, just being cautious," Kami answered annoyed. "Good. Well I have to go. See you soon," Kiba said. "Okay, bye," Kami said. "Bye," Kiba said.

Kami hung up the phone and went straight to her room. She got into her pajamas and went to sleep. Zero sat outside her window keeping watch for anything suspicious. He had only been doing that for the past couple of nights. Ever since kami's Aunt told him and the others people would take Kami away, he had felt more protective over her. He was only able to watch over her after he had his feed. But he knew that by the day after tomorrow he could join the Night Class.

Kami woke up the next morning. She fed her rabbit and went to school. She felt that time could go by faster. But it didn't for her today. She and Yori-chan hung out most of the day. Then she had to go on duty. She was walking around on school grounds and saw a white wolf approaching her.

"Kiba," she said with a smile. "Hey long time no see," he said turning human and frowned, "Now explain yourself." Kami sighed and said, "I snuck into the dormitory to see Zero. Ever since he became a pure blood, I haven't been able to see or talk to him." "You miss him," Kiba said understanding how she felt. Kami nodded to him and said, "We love each other and I remember him telling me that not talking to me is like killing himself in a way." "Yeah he does love you, but he also wants you safe as well. So he has to do what he has to, to keep you protected," Kiba said. "Yeah," Kami said. "So, don't be upset, you got to talk to him," Kiba said thinking positive. "Yeah, it's just hard," Kami said trying to smile. "No one said life was easy," Kiba told her with a laugh. "Thanks Kiba," Kami told him. "Yeah your welcome. I gotta run, it's getting late," Kiba said. "Okay, be careful," Kami said smiling. "You too," Kiba said and turned back into a wolf and ran away. "That was a quick visit," Kami said and continued the night keeping guard.

The next day Toga Yagari asked Kami to go hunting during school hours. Before the chairman could reject, Kami left without saying anything. Kami went around the outskirts of town and she hadn't found any vampires yet. She was a bit surprised. She went inside an old ware house that smelt like fish. She heard what sounded like footsteps. Within a flash the Artimis was at it's full length and a few vampires showed themselves. All were male vampires.

"Hello Kami," A deep voice said. "Who are you?" Kami asked. "Friends of Morgan and Lord Darcia," he answered with a smirk. Kami gasped and glared at him. "So now you decided to show yourselves. You couldn't face me at the school?" Kami asked frowning at them. "You would we do that when we know you're a vampire hunter," the male vampire told her, "Let's see if your worth the fight!" They charged after her. Kami prepared herself for the fight tightening her grip on the Artimis.

Zero arrived at Night Class. He stopped for a minute as he saw blood splatter everywhere in his head. Kain Sepmai saw his reaction and was worried if coming to school was alright. All three, Takuma, Kain, and Zero caught Kami's scent. Zero's eyes widened, Kain's eyebrows furrowed together, and Takuma frowned and clenched his fists. Zero's eyes gave a glare as he ran off. Kain and Takuma followed running as well. Kami couldn't move as her body laid weak on the concrete floor. 'I can't do this. There's to many of them,' she thought. Cuts and bruises were on her arms and legs. Her blood was everywhere. She figured too much blood was spilt. "Still a fight?" the male said showing his fingers. Kami was on her hands and knee's barely keeping herself up from the floor.

There was a loud bang noise. Kami looked upp and saw Zero with his gun, smoke coming from it. The other vampires tried to get away but Takuma and Kain decided to have fun getting rid of them. Zero walked to the vampire he shot. The male was shot in the arm with a regular unaffected bullet. "Don't you dare think about hurting a pure bloods mate," Zero hissed at him. "A pure blood," the male asked. "Go tell your friends that are still alive that a pure blood has been born. And if you cause any trouble in this town, I can guarantee a cruel punishment," Zero promised to him. The male quickly rushed out of the room scared.

Zero walked over to Kami. "Kami," he said kneeling next to her. "She won't survive this," Kain told him looking at her. "What will help her?" Zero asked. "Life of what we are," Kain answered him. "No!" Zero said, "She won't be a vampire." "Zero, Kami said that she would be one if it came down to it," Takuma said, "She told me herself." "But I can't," Zero said turning her over so she was lying on her back. "You want to lose her like Yuuki?" Kain asked frustrated with him. Zero fists clenched, "No." "Zero," Kami said weakly, "It's okay."

Zero leaned towards her and kissed her neck like he used to. His fangs bit into her neck as he drank her blood. Kami's eyes were closed when he bit her. When he stopped, he pulled away, his eyes were a firey red. Kami opened her eyes and they were red like Zero's. Kami got up in a sitting position and watched her wounds disappear on her body. "Kami, you have to drink Zero's blood now," Takuma told her. "Why?" She asked him. "So you can be a pure blood like Zero," Kain explained. Zero nodded to her and moved his shirt showing his neck. She placed a kiss on his skin before she licked it. She bit into his neck and drank. When she finished, she wiped away the blood on her lips. "Now we have two pure blood," Takuma said. "Kami, your highlights are back," Zero told her. "Huh?" kami took the long pieces of her hair and saw long red highlights. "Odd," Kami said. "Come on you two, we have to tell the chairman about this," Kain told them. Zero helped Kami up and they walked to the academy.

They walked into the office. The chairman looked up in curiosity why they were there. "How may I help you?" the chairman asked. "Move kami to the Night class Head master," Zero answered. "WHAAA…." The chairman asked in shock. "Dad please," Kami said. "So, you've become a pureblood as well Kami. I guess I have no choice," the chairman said. "I will come here on the weekend Head master," Kami said smiling. "No! I still wanted you to call me dad," he whined sadly. "Dad, I promise I'll visit on the weekends," Kami said. "Yes, please do. Take care of her Zero," the chairman told him.

"I've been taking care of her," Zero told him. "I see," the chairman said fixing his glasses, "Is there room in the Moon Dormitory?" "Yes sir, she can have Ruka's old room," Kain Sepmai answered. "the bed has been made, and never used since then," Takuma said. "Well Kami, I suggest you stay there until you are able to handle being around humans," the chairman told her. "Yes dad," Kami answered with a nod. "Good, it's almost sunrise, you all should go and get some sleep," the chairman said. The group nodded and left. Kami got a few of her clothes from her closet and then she left with everyone to the dormitory.

"You okay Kami?" Zero asked her. "I just realized I'm going to be leaving Yori-chan along again," Kami answered him. "I'll tell her what happened and I'll try to visit her more often," Kain told Kami. "Thanks Kain," Kami said. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen her and well…" Kain paused blushing. "You miss her?" Takuma asked with a smile. "I didn't say that," Kain said turning more red. "He meant it though," Zero muttered and Kami giggled.

They all walked to the moon dormitory and the sun began to rise. The sun blinded their eyes as the looked towards it. Kami ans Zero looked away from the sun and entered the dormitory. Kami knew then that sunlight affected the eyes of vampires. Zero and kami followed Takuma to the room she was staying in. "Here you go Kami," Takuma said opening the door. "Thank you," Kami told him as she walked in the room. "I'll uh… let you two catch up," Takuma said as he and Kain left the room. "Thank you," Zero told him with a smile. Kami closed the curtains to get rid of the sun light. Zero turned on a light. Kami sat down on the bed and Zero sat next to her.

"So caught up time," Kami said smiling making Zero laugh. "We already did that when you came to visit," Zero told her. "That's true," Kami said looking at him with a smile.

Zero leaned towards her putting his hand on her face and Kami blushed. He kissed her and placed her hands on his chest. He moved his hands on her back as he kissed her passionately. Kami thought that they're catching up was an interesting way to catch up. He leaned more towards her to where they were laying on the bed. Kami unbuttoned his jacket and he let her pull it off. Zero also took off Kami's ripped up jacket. They continued to take their clothes off and got underneath the covers as they made love to each other.

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me forever. But here is the next chapter! **** There will be another one and that may be the last chapter of the story. **


End file.
